Amor por coincidencia
by Pawimerelloo
Summary: La vida de Ava, se refugiaba en el alcohol , debido a el dolor que sus padres le han causado durante toda su vida.Mientras sus hermanos gemelos cuidan de ella a toda costa. ¿Podra Ava superar su vida y empezar todo de nuevo ,dejando el alcohol aun lado?
1. El Remedio Para El Dolor

**Capítulo 1: El remedio para el dolor.**

- Ding Dong – gritaba Ava Parker desde la puerta de su casa. Su condición de ebriedad era cada vez más fuerte los fines de semana y sin dejar los viernes atrás. Para Ava no había fin de semana que no disfrutara, al contrario, se dedicaba a salir todos los fines de semanas posibles, y si su día era de suerte, lograba salir un viernes en la noche y volver un domingo sin dejar recado alguno. Los hermanos gemelos de Ava estaban emputecidos sobre la malcriada actitud de su hermana pequeña, pero aun así la ayudaban y la comprendían, ya que sabían que para Ava, el saber que sus padres, dueños de negocios importantes, nunca tomaran a sus hijos en cuenta, y el defecto de ser mujer , la sensibilidad acerca de la poca importancia que tenían sus padre hacia ella, le dolía y la llevaban a lo único que podía ahogar sus sentimientos con unos cuantos sorbos , el _"remedio para el dolor"_ como lo llamaba Ava, el alcohol.

- Enana, ¿quieres callarte de una vez? – Gritó James, uno de los hermanos de Ava, desde la ventana de su dormitorio, su cuerpo estaba la mitad afuera y la brisa de la noche hacía que sus cabellos bailaran al compás del viento – ¡Despertarás a los vecinos!

- Sabes algo... ME IMPORTA UN RABANO LOS VECINOS – Ava gritaba, y luego se reía al ver como su hermano se enojaba por la ventana. Ava se tambaleaba de un lado a otro hasta que decidió apoyarse en una de las paredes de la casa. Las náuseas venían y se iban. El amargo gusto del vomito subía hasta su garganta y luego bajaba nuevamente hasta su estómago, Ava cerraba los ojos y murmuraba _"Aquí viene otra Ava… Aguanta unos segundos más hasta que el idiota de James te habrá esta maldita puerta"_

- ¡Quieres bajar la voz! , eres patética… ¡SOLO MIRATE!- James odiaba ver a su pequeña y consentida hermana en aquel estado, le daba lastima y la hacía ver miserable pero aun así seguía siendo su hermana menor y debía cuidarla. James al ver la expresión facial de Ava se preocupó, como lo hacía cada noche. Ava tenía sus manos alrededor de su estómago y su cara estaba pálida como la cal, lentamente las náuseas volvieron y decidió deslizarse por la pared y caer en una posición en donde las rodillas quedaron a la altura de su pecho. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y _contó "1, 2, 3, 4… ¡Diablos! Esto nunca funciona…Maldigo a la persona que dice que uno se relaja al contar hasta diez… es una mierda"_ bufaba en sus adentros y apretaba con fuerzas sus rodillas para controlar las náuseas, y sin dudar varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas, se sentía miserable, de la misma manera que se sentía cada vez que salía de fiesta y volvía en este estado.

James buscó a su hermano para que lo ayudara con el pequeño problema que sus padres les habían dejado y que además ellos, eran los culpables de que su pequeña hermana fuera de tal manera. James al entrar a la alcoba de su hermano, respiró. Lo sacudió unas cuantas veces para que despertará, pero era imposible pero insistió, hasta que luego de unos cuantos intentos más dio resultado. Él miró a James con los ojos entrecerrados, no entendía porque su hermano estaba parado en su habitación, zamarreándolo, a la mitad de la madrugada, fijó sus ojos en James y vio una cara de preocupación que solía ver casi todos los fines de semana y sin dudar pensó en la única persona que podía lograr que su hermano gemelo tuviera tal expresión. _"Ava"_

- ¿Es ella verdad? – preguntó Sam adormecido.

- eh… sí – le contestó - ¿Me ayudarías a llevarla a su alcoba?

- ¡Vete al diablo James! – Gruñó – Ya estoy cansado de esto.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo no? - gritó – Yo soy siempre el que… ¿sabes qué?, olvídalo… - James dio la media vuelta y paró en seco en el plomo de la puerta de la alcoba de su hermano gemelo – Ni siquiera sé porque vine aquí, eres igual que ellos… - lo miró con decepción- Yo me haré cargo de Ava, como siempre lo he hecho.

- Sam abrió los ojos, estaban rojos, sentía como la sangre circulaba rápidamente a través de sus venas y recorrían todo su cuerpo, odiaba que James lo compara con sus padres, él no era como ellos y jamás lo seria. Sam saltó de su cama y se acercó a su hermano- ¡NUNCA ME COMPARES CON ELLOS! ¡TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE YO NO SOY NI UN PELO COMO ELLOS!

- ¡Claro que lo eres! Mírate… ¡solo pensando en ti! Siempre has hecho eso.

- NO TE ATREVAS JAMES… TU SABES QUE MI PACIENCIA TIENE UN LIMITE Y ESTAS LOGRANDO A QUE LA TRASPASE.

- NO ME INTERESA TU PACIENCA SAM… REALMENTE NO ME INTERESA EN ABSOLUTO- James estaba enojado, no entendía porque su hermano, siendo que eran bastante unidos, se ponía en contra en una de las cosas que se prometieron cuando eran pequeños, cuidar de Ava – AHORA SI ME DISCULPAS, YO IRÉ A AYUDAR A AVA… - dejó a su hermano solo, con las palabras en la boca y con los puños tensos – PORQUE YO SÍ CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS.

- Sam, al escuchar las últimas palabras que había dicho James lo descolocaron y se calmó, era verdad. Ellos tenían una promesa y no pensaba en romperla, y menos si se trataba de su pequeño angelito – Yo… Lo siento James – agachó su cabeza pero al cabo de uno segundo la volvió a levantar- Jamás dejaré a Ava sola… eso nunca lo haré… ahora vamos a buscarla ¿sí?

- Hasta que al fin reaccionaste hermanito… apresúrate que hace unos instantes, estaba con una cara que ni te cuento.

Ava ya no aguantaba sus retorcijones que se producían en su estómago debido a sus náuseas. Aferraba fuertemente sus rodillas con sus brazos cada vez que las náuseas subían por su garganta mientras que ella tragaba en seco el ácido sabor del vomito para aguantarse unos segundos más "_Tranquila Ava… tus hermanos ya están en camino… ¿Por qué se demoraran tanto?... ¡Diablos! Solo unos segundos, solo unos segundos"_ se decía Ava aguantándose las enormes ganas de que el ácido sabor que tenía en su garganta, saliera de una vez. Quería que todo acabara, era lo único que odiaba sobre embriagarse, pero para ella, era su única solución. Sus lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. Ya no aguantaba su estilo de vida, pero ella había optado por seguir esta opción a pesar de que sus hermanos le dieran el apoyo necesario en todo, ella no quería ser cuidada por nadie, quería que en algún momento de su vida, sus padres vieran el daño que les había causado.

- Ava…- escuchaba la voz de James que abría rápidamente la puerta principal y se agachaba para aferrarla en sus brazos.

- James…- susurro y levanto su cabeza para observar el hermoso rostro de su hermano. Se lanzó a sus brazos para responder el abrazo que le había ofrecido al sentarse a su lado. – No me digas nada ¿sí?... – lloró. Se aferró a él y posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se sentía miserable y cada vez que sus lágrimas salían con fuerza, las náuseas volvían amontonándose en su garganta. Se daba asco, cada vez que su hermano la consolaba y sobretodo, ella daba lastima, haciéndose sentir más asquerosa de lo que se sentía. Pero su asco no duraba más de dos días, sino que solo duraba en el lapso al llegar a casa y ver las angelicales caras de sus hermanos gemelos ya que al dormir, su asco, se iba con el sueño.

-Ava… - dijo James sollozando, algo que le hacía romperle el corazón en mil pedazos, era ver a su pequeña Ava llorando desconsolada – No llores, todo está bien. Ya estamos aquí – y algunas lágrimas se posaron en los ojos color musgo del joven - ¿Prométeme que jamás te veré en este estado nuevamente?- pero no hubo respuesta alguna de la joven, estaba acostumbrado a hacerle esa pregunta y se había acostumbrado a que al finalizar la pregunta, el silencio fuera su única respuesta.

- Enana, ¿Por qué sigues haciéndote esto? - Sam apareció por la puerta, había estado detrás de la puerta observando la hermanable escena que James y Ava llevaban. – Sabes que no lograrás nada bebiendo, esto no solucionara tus problemas… - sus ojos estaban aguados, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar al reflejar uno de los recuerdos del pasado, sus padres nunca estuvieran presenta para ella, y menos para los gemelos – Y lo único que lograrás será traer más problemas.

- Yo…- sus lágrimas salían silenciosamente de sus rostro y sentía que ambos tenían sus hermosos ojos posados en ella. Se daba lastima – Lo siento… Lo siento tanto Sam. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar… no sabes cuánto he tratado de no ser así… ¡Pero ellos me convirtieron en esto!

-Shh… no llores Ava – dijo James aferrándola a su pecho. Colocó sus manos por debajo de sus piernas y se levantó llevándola en brazos hasta su alcoba. Era grande, ella misma la había diseñado. Una cama de mármol, con un cobertor de color crudo y unos cuantos cojines de color champagne que estaban ordenadamente sobre su cama. Unas cortinas largas color blanco invierno que cubrían el gran balcón en donde Ava pasaba toda su mañana observando su hermoso jardín. Unos cuantos sillones negros estaban ubicados al final de la habitación con una gran pantalla de televisión en donde ella y sus hermanos se dedican a ver películas en sus tiempos libres. Los muebles marrón ubicados al otro extremo de la pieza en donde guardaba parte de su ropa. Un walking closet con una variedad de zapatos, abrigos, camisetas, pantalones y vestidos que lo llenaban haciendo parecer repleto. Cerca de su cama se encontraba su baño, su propio baño ya que no pensaba compartir un baño con los animales que solían ser sus hermanos. James dejó a Ava en su cama mientras que Sam, se dedicaba hacer tres chocolates calientes para cada uno. Ava y James llevaban abrazados un buen rato y no entendía la demora de su hermano gemelo "_Este imbécil fue hacer los chocolates calientes a China" _rió y suspiró al ver que su pequeña Ava corría hasta su baño con unas cuantas arcadas. _"Cuando reaccionaras Ava… cuando te darás cuentas que esto no te hace bien"_ se dijo a sus adentros y corrió detrás de su pequeña hermana. Estaba encima del inodoro, sus codos estaban en él y sujetaba su cabeza con delicadeza. Las arcadas venían y se iban haciéndola sentir cansada, exhausta y solo quería que todo esto acabara de una vez. Sintió las cálidas manos de James acariciaban su espalda. James colocó su mano en su cintura para mantenerla firme y con la otra sujetaba sus salvajes cabellos de color marrón. Sam subió rápidamente las escaleras, sabía que James se debía preguntar porque tardaba tanto, pero no podía encontrar en donde había dejado su madre el envase de chocolate y le costó bastante poder hallarlo. Al subir y no encontrar a ninguno de sus hermanos suspiró. Depositó la bandeja en los pies de la cama de Ava y se aproximó al baño. Al entrar podía ver el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su adorada hermana encima del inodoro, James aferraba su cintura con su mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su largo cabello para que no se ensuciara, ya que si Ava se enteraba que sus cabellos se habían ensuciado, el fin del mundo comenzaría. Rió. Se arrodilló cerca de su hermana y le acarició su espalda. Cuando Ava ya no tenía nada más que lanzar por su boca, se la enjuago en el lavabo, sus piernas tambaleaban, no podía mantenerse en pie, se sentía frágil y no dudaba que en cualquier momento su rostro se estamparía en el suelo. Sam la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó en su cómoda cama que ella tanto añoraba. Los gemelos se acostaron en cada extremo de la cama, quedando ella, en el medio de ellos. Los tres con sus chocolates en mano, disfrutaban el momento. Para los gemelos no había nada mejor que pasar una noche, con su pequeña hermana, tomándose su bebida favorita a mitad de la madrugada y para Ava, el tener a sus hermanos protegiéndola, la hacían sentir segura.

- Yo… de verdad lo siento – dijo Ava perdiéndose en su chocolate caliente.

- Enana… - dijo Sam tomando su último sorbo de su chocolate caliente – No lo lamentes, sabes que siempre estaremos para ti.

- No quiero arruinar sus vidas – sus ojos se aguaron – No quiero que arruinen su vida por protegerme… No deben depender de mí…

- ¡Ya calla Ava! – Bufó James – Jamás arruinarás nuestras vidas – le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos – Escúchame bien Ava… Tú nunca podrás arruinar nuestras vidas.

- No llores más enana – le dijo Sam lanzándose a su hermana buscando por un abrazo – verás que mañana será un gran día… - Bostezó. Sam miró su reloj de mano y vio que eran pasado de las cuatro de la madruga. El tiempo volaba estando con sus hermanos para él – Es tiempo de que descanses – la besó con un sonoro ruido en su mejilla causándole cosquillas y al despegar sus labios de su suave mejilla se la acarició con dulzura- Buenas noches Ava, que duermas bien.

- Buenas noches Sam – Sam se levantó de la cama de su hermana y se quedó unos momentos observándola desde el cuadro de su puerta – Te quiero y gracias por todo Sam.

- No hay de qué – Sam observó a su hermano gemelo que estaba al lado izquierdo de su hermana con su mano entrelazada a la de ella - ¿Vienes? – El asintió – Ava debe descansar.

- Buenas Noches Ardilla – Soltó la dulce mano de su hermana haciendo soltar un sollozo, sabía que ella lo necesitaba pero debía de descansar – Nos vemos mañana al desayuno ¿sí? – Le besó la frente fuertemente, dejando la sensación de sus labios fruncidos en su frente por un buen rato. Al llegar al marco de la puerta, su hermano gemelo ya había abandonado la habitación sabiendo que, su hermano mayor por solo unos minutos de diferencia, ya debía estar roncando en su alcoba. James se giró y vio a su frágil hermana derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras se perdía en una de las paredes de su alcoba.

- James… - dijo Ava sollozando con unas cuantas lágrimas que corrían por sus húmedas mejillas -¿Puedes quedarte?... No quiero estar sola.

El asintió sin dudarlo, se aproximó hacia donde estaba Ava y la aferró fuerte a su pecho en un cálido abrazo. Quitó su tazón de chocolate de sus manos y lo depositó en uno de sus veladores que se encontraban a cada extremo de su cama. James se acostó adentro de las sabanas de la espaciosa cama dejando el espacio necesario para que su hermana se acomodara de la mejor manera en su pecho. Ava, con las lágrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, lo abrazó con fuerza, suplicándole en su abrazo que nunca se alejara de ella. Abrazó a su hermano por la cintura con ambas manos y dejando caer su cabeza encima de su pecho, formando unas cuantas posas en el pijama de su hermano debido a sus doloras lagrimas que brotaban cada vez de sus hinchados ojos. James, acariciaba sus cabellos peinándolos con sus anchos dedos y haciéndole unos cuantos mimos que la hacían sentir como una pequeña de cinco años, pero que para ella, era algo que necesitaba. "_Lo siento James"_ susurró, fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo el peso de sus ojos se cerraran haciendo que sus pensamientos fluyeran a través de sus sueños. James, con dificultad escuchó el doloroso susurro de Ava. Su respiración era más calmada y pausada, ya no era entrecortada, sino que su respiración era tranquila y profunda, haciéndole entender que su hermana, estaba completamente dormida. El joven besó suavemente su cabellera, para no despertarla, ya que su hermana debía descansar._ "Todo estará bien Ava, ya lo verás" _fue lo último que alcanzó a susurrar James antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Por la única razón por la que Ava se había decidido a levantarse temprano, fue por el insoportable martilleo que sentía adentro de su cabeza debido al exceso de alcohol que había bebido la noche pasada. Pero a pesar, de apretar su cabeza con su almohada para ahuyentar la terrible jaqueca, sonrió, el día estaba hermoso. Un soleado sol penetraba por su ventanal iluminando cada rincón de su alcoba resaltando los cálidos colores de cobertor y los crudos colores de sus paredes, los pintorescos cuadros que tenía colgado en sus paredes resaltaban con los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana de su alcoba, haciendo que unos cuantos rayos se asomaran en sus rostro, haciendo que su blanca piel y unas cuantas pecas heredadas de su madre, resaltaran con la iluminadora luz solar. Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al ventanal. Deslizó con delicadeza la ventana de su adorado balcón y se sentó en uno de los blancos sillones de cuero, y contempló el hermoso día. Su vista era hermosa, variedad de árboles que habían en su jardín hacia que la vista fuera perfecta. Los anaranjados, rojos y amarillos colores que tomaron las hojas de los arboles debido al otoño, recalcaban su patio, y con unas cuantas montañas de hojas de diferentes colores, estaban esparcidas por todo el terreno. La brisa estaba un poco helada, pero el sol hacia que esta fuera un poco más cálida acompañada de millones de semillas que volaban a través del viento. El rocío de la noche estaba presente en cada una de las hojas de los árboles y en las barandas de su balcón. Las ardillas corrían por su patio, buscando comida y olfateando cada una de las flores que Ava había plantado cuando era pequeña. Los pájaros volaban de un lado a otro, unos buscaban materiales para sus nidos, otros buscaban comida, y los demás, solo se dedicaban a disfrutar el hermoso día que hoy había tocado. Ava respiró hondo, inhalando millones de olores que venían de las diferentes especies de plantas que tenía plantada en su jardín. Orquídeas, rosas y jazmines repletaban el jardín con unos fuertes colores rosados, rojos y unos cuantos pétalos azules se asomaban que provenían de las delicadas rosas y orquídeas. Ava se dedicaba a contemplar el hermoso lugar que ella misma había creado, convencida de lo que había logrado, era lo suficientemente perfecto para ella. Ava colocó sus piernas arriba del sillón y la aferró en sus brazos, hundiendo su mentón en el hueco que había entremedio de sus rodillas. Su cabeza aún retumbaba, los martillazos estaban presentes y todo se debía a la malcriada actitud que tenía. No recordaba del todo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, solo recordaba que estaba con Grace, su amiga de hace años, que con unas fabulosas identificaciones falsas que su amiga había conseguido, habían entrado a la discoteca que siempre habían soñado asistir.

"_Ava, al salir de la sofisticada ducha que se había tomadopara prepararse para la noche que había esperado hace años, se dirigió a su armario. Varias prendas estaban colgadas esperando a ser elegidas, Ava solo desparramaba todos sus delicados vestidos de fiesta y al mirarlos los lanzaba al suelo diciendo distintas excusas del porque no las convencía, "Muy antiguo" o "Es muy rojo" o "Demasiado elegante" decía antes de tirar las prendas al suelo y al darse cuenta que ya había derramado todas sus prendas se sentó en ellas. Estaba frustrada, teniendo un enorme armario con distintas prendas de fiestas, ninguna podía llamarle la atención. Hasta que al fin, al abrir uno de los cajones que jamás utilizaba, había encontrado la tenida perfecta. Un delicado vestido de color ocre, de una tela fina, se deslizaba por la piel de Ava llegando hasta sus muslos. Su espalda estaba descubierta por un gran escote que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espina dorsal. Un escote en V en donde sus delicados y pequeños senos sobresalían del vestido. Sus delicadas y blancas piernas se veían alargadas y sensuales al combinar el vestido con unas hermosas sandalias negras que se amarraban con una delicada tira de cuero en los tobillos. El vestido era simple, pero sus curvas estaban más que marcadas, ya que el vestido era ajustado con una cinta de color crudo debajo del busto, haciendo que sus caderas y su plano estomago se marcaran formando sus perfectas curvas. Su maquillaje era simple, una base del tono de su piel, escondían un par de sus características pecas y unas cuantas imperfecciones que tenía en sus rostro. Sus ojos tenían una delicada sombra de color dorado, además de ser delineados con un delineador de color bronce. Sus labios solos los pintó con un brillo labial, haciéndolos ver carnosos y deliciosos. Se paró al frente el espejo y cepillo sus cabellos con su peine de cobre, su delicado y preciado cabello marrón estaba atado en una simple coleta, en donde su larga cabellera atada, rozaba el principio de su espalda. Tomó su bolso de mano y se dirigió a la puerta principal, en donde su querida amiga Grace, la esperaba en su auto afuera de su casa. Pero antes que todo, tenía que lidiar con sus hermanos, que seguramente estaban sentados en unos de los sillones del living, esperando a que su pequeña hermana bajara las escaleras para poder impedirle que fuera a aquella fiesta. Ava bajó con seguridad la escalera, no iba a permitir que sus protectores hermanos le arruinaran lo que estaba esperando hace años y menos arruinarían todo lo que le llevó poder estar magnifica._

_- ¿A dónde crees que vas vestida de esa forma Ava? – preguntó James._

_- Iré a una fiesta con Grace – respondió bajando los últimos escalones que le faltaban - ¿Algún problema?_

_- ¿De cuándo que te pones esos vestidos cuando sales con Grace? – Sam se levantó del sillón para enfrentarse con su pequeña hermana -¿A dónde vas?_

_- ¡Eso no es algo que les importe!, además ya tengo la suficiente edad para tomar mis propias decisiones._

_- Ava – grito James – No irás a ningún lado si no nos dices a donde te diriges._

_- No les tengo que dar ninguna explicación a ninguna de los dos sobre a donde iré. Solo pasaré mi noche con Grace Y PUNTO – Ava se aproximó a la puerta girando la manilla, para estar preparada para poder salir._

_- No te atrevas Ava – dijo Sam – Tu sales de esa puerta y nuestros padres se enteraran de todo._

_- ¿Me estas amenazando? - preguntó Ava con los puños cerrados._

_- No – saltó James del sillón y se acercó a Ava de la misma manera en que se había acercado Sam hace unos instantes – Te lo estamos advirtiendo._

_- ¿Y ustedes creen que con el hecho de que les digan a mis padres me impedirán salir? – gritó – No me interesa en absoluto que le digan la verdad a nuestros padres … vamos James, corre a decirle a nuestros padres lo que Ava se dedica hacer los fines de semanas – sus ojos se aguaron , sabiendo que el tema de sus padres le dolía, era un tema que a Ava la dejaba mal, haciendo que sus lágrimas brotaran al escuchar la palabra "padres" ya que para ella, nunca cumplieron bien su rol - A ELLOS LES IMPORTARA UNA MIERDA LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO SU PEQUEÑA HIJA, CON TAL DE QUE SUS ESTUPIDOS NEGOCIOS NO TENGAN PROBLEMA ¿ O ME EQUIVOCO?_

_- Cuidado con tu vocabulario Ava, no somos tus amigos para que nos hables de ese modo._

_- Ava por favor – le tomó su delicada mano que estaba caliente por la furia que tenía adentro – no te sigas haciendo daño._

_- Ava bruscamente soltó su mano de la mano de James y continúo con la discusión que habían empezado - ¡Ellos fueron los que me hicieron daño! – chilló – yo solo estoy tratando de que mi vida, tenga un puto sentido… el problema que es ustedes no entienden– sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus castaños ojos haciendo perder el característico brillo que siempre llevaban – Ustedes no saben lo que se siente que a tus padre les importe una mierda que su hija se emborrache cada fin de semana… - Ava iba a continuar pero Sam la interrumpió-_

_- TU NO ERES LA UNICA AFECTADA EN ESTO AVA – se acercó a ella quedando cara a cara con su pequeño angelito – SENTIMOS EL MISMO DOLOR QUE SENTIMOS TU , PERO NOSOTROS NO NOS EMBORRACHAMOS PARA AHOGARNOS EN EL DOLOR , NOSOTROS NO NOS HACEMOS LOS PATETICOS COMO TU LO HACES CADA FIN DE SEMANA – Ava al escuchar las palabras de su hermano se le partió el alma, haciendo que su pecho sintiera una punzada , el dolor era insoportable , pero tragó las frías palabras de su hermano dejando que su orgullo surgiera- NOSOTROS SABEMOS SALIR ADELANTE._

_- ¡SAM!- gritó James, dándole un palmada en la cabeza, se había extralimitado con su hermana -¡No vuelvas a tratar de esa manera a Ava! – miró unos segundos a Ava, en donde sus ojos estaban blancos, se veía dolor y decepción en sus ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron de sus ojos, bajando lentamente por su mandíbula – Ava… - alcanzó a articular , pero su hermana había dado la vuelta para encontrarse con la manilla de la puerta – No lo hagas…_

_- ¡VALLANSE AL DIABLO! – y sin decir más giró por completo la manilla de la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo, dejando a sus hermanos con la rabia rondando en sus mentes. Se limpió las lágrimas que derramó antes de salir por las duras palabras de Sam y se aproximó al auto de su amiga que la esperaba, en la esquina de su casa. Al entrar, la saludó, prendió la radio y dejó que la música le calmara sus enojos._

_- ¡Diablos Ava! No has dicho nada durante todo el trayecto – dijo Grace, mirando a Ava tratando de entenderla - ¿Es culpa de Sam y James?_

_- Si… pero no quiero hablar del tema – la miro indiferente - ¿Tienes las identificaciones?- Grace asintió – Perfecto, nada podrá detenerme esta noche._

_Y sin decir nada más, dejaron que la música de la radio fluyera hasta el final de su transcurso. Al llegar Grace estacionó su auto en uno de los estacionamientos del lugar. Se intercambiaron unas miradas de alegría y se bajaron del auto con la mayor seguridad posible para no causar sospecha de su minoría de edad. Se acercaron donde el guardia dejaba pasar a las personas indicadas y las demás, le pedía que se retiraran de la fila. Ellas al ver como descubrían a los demás, se asustaron, Ava se mordía el labio descontrolada y Grace jugaba con un mechón de su pelo. Al llegar su turno, el guardia, amablemente, les pidió sus identificaciones, las miró mientras de reojo miraba la identificación, con el susto de ambas mujeres, el guardia las dejo pasar haciendo que ellas, se calmaran. Al entrar se dirigieron al bar, en donde Ava, pidió un fuerte Whisky para poder pasar la discusión que tuvo con sus hermanos antes de subirse al auto de Grace. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco vasos se había mandado en menos de una hora y podía sentir como el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Pensó en sus padres y con rabia en sus ojos, pidió otro. Siete, ocho y nueve vasos manos se había tomado al cabo de unos minutos haciendo que el alcohol comenzará a hacer efecto. "Estúpidos Padres… espero que algún día se den cuenta del daño que me hicieron" Grace miraba a Ava con lastima, aunque Grace, no se quedaba atrás con la cuenta de copas que llevaba en su sangre. Al cabo de unos segundos Ava, no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni una sola fibra de su ser podía mover, pero el alcohol hacia que se desplazara por la pista de baile, moviendo sus caderas a todo ritmo, varios hombres se acercaron para bailar con la hermosa mujer que movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Ava pasaba sus manos a través de sus cabellos y movía su cuerpo sin dificultad. Un hombre de unos veintidós años se le acercó preguntándole si quería bailar y sin poder articular ninguna respuesta, asintió. Más de dos horas estuvieron bailando, apegados, podía sentir la respiración del joven, sus labios rozaban los suyos y las manos del joven estaban atrapadas en su cadera. Y en cosa de segundos, el joven se lanzó a sus labios, los movía de un lado al otro para poder encajar con los suyos a la perfección, su lengua se entrometía en su garganta y ella, sin noción del momento, se dejó besar, introduciendo su lengua en los labios del joven. El joven la atraía hacia su cuerpo, y la aferraba con pasión, sus manos tocaban con desesperación su espalda y en cosa de segundos, Ava perdió la razón del conocimiento._

- ¡Ava! – Bufó James – he estado hablándote por horas, pero parece que nadie puede sacarte de ese trance.

- Yo… Lo siento – dijo perdiéndose en sus hermosas flores que se encontraban en su jardín.

- Yo solo te he traído tu desayuno – depositó una bandeja con un café, unas tostadas y unos deliciosos manjares que a Ava le encantaban – Sin olvidarme de la pastilla para tu jaqueca.

- Gracias James…. Yo no sé qué decir.

- No digas nadas, sabes que siempre te preparo el desayuno los fines de semana.

- Lo sé y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – se acercó a la mesa de centro, en donde su hermano había dejado la bandeja con su desayuno. Tomó unos cuantos sorbos de café y con él, se tomó la píldora para su jaqueca y luego comenzó a comer una de las tostadas - ¿Y Sam?

- Debe estar en su alcoba… hablando con Lily.

- ¿Ella esta acá? – preguntó casi escupiendo lo que tenía de tostada en su boca

- Ha llegado hace unos minutos atrás, ¿raro no?

- Muy raro, de seguro me odia –río

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó indiferente, Lily era realmente un amor.

- Soy la persona que la aleja de Sam – mordió lo que le quedaba de la tostada, tomos unos cuantos sorbos de café y continúo- Cada vez que estamos solas, sus comentarios no son nada agradables.

-¿Qué comentarios Ava?

- Nada importante, de verdad – tomó otro sorbo para no responderle a su hermano.

- Ava… - la miró - ¿Me puedes decir que comentarios te dice Lily?

- Es solo que… ¡Me refriega en el rostro que soy una borracha sin remedio! – Chilló – Es una verdadera estúpida si cree que la dejaré pasar cuando me insulte de nuevo - lo miró – Pero no te preocupes… No le he dicho nada que la ofenda, por el cariño que le tengo a Sam.

-¡Es una verdadera estúpida si cree que tiene derecho a tratarte de ese modo! – sus puños se tensaron y a través de sus ojos se podía notar la rabia que tenía - ¿Por qué me habías dicho?

- Ya te lo dije – tomó su ultimo sorbo de café y depositó la taza vacía encima de la bandeja – No quiero que por mi culpa, la relación entre Lily y Sam se arruine.

- ¡No digas estupideces Ava! Esto no se quedara así… ahora mismo hablare con… - Pero Ava no lo dejó continuar, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

-¡Tu no dirás nada al respecto James! – Se levantó – esto es entre Lily y yo , y no quiero que te entrometas en esto.

-Ava… No voy a permitir que esa arpía pase por encima de ti nuevamente.

- No te preocupes hermanito – le besó la mejilla – No permitiré que suceda de nuevo – deslizó suavemente la ventana de su balcón pero al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, se volteó para escucharlo.

- ¿A dónde vas Ava? – pregunto curioso.

- A ducharme y luego… saldré con Grace.

-Ava…

- No te preocupes James, no haré nada malo – entró a su pieza y susurró – Por ahora – y se entrometió al baño.

- Por dios Ava, cuando aprenderás a controlarte- Se paró de su sillón y con la bandeja en sus manos, bajo hasta la cocina.


	2. ¿Odiar o Amar?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Odiar o Amar?**

Ava, salió rápidamente de su baño, para encontrarse con Grace en el centro comercial como lo habían planeado unos instantes antes de empezar su baño. Se vistió de manera sencilla lo cual siempre hacía ya que Ava decía que _"No hay que llamar como desesperada la atención… solo hay que mostrar lo natural de uno", _y así se entrometió en su closet para buscar una tenida que la hiciera sentir cómoda. Unos blue jean fueron elegidos y combinados con un abrigo de color rojo que a la altura de su busto, se enanchaba hasta llegar hasta sus muslos. Buscó unas botas que había comprado no hace mucho, de color negro con un leve taco. Un pañuelo color crudo, uno de sus colores favoritos, daba vuelta sobre su delicado cuello. Unas cuantas pinceladas de rubor, del tono de su piel, fueron refregadas por sus mejillas. Unas cuantas pinceladas más en sus parpados con una suave sombra de color café, y con una máscara de color negro sobre sus pestañas, hacían que sus ojos castaños, se vieron de un color más acaramelado. Unas cuantas gotas de perfume, detrás de sus orejas y en su cuello, habían sido derramadas haciendo que, el dulce aroma del perfume _"Ultrared"_ de Paco Rabanne, se mezclara con el floral aroma de su champú. Decidida, salió de su alcoba, con las llaves de su auto en mano. Bajo todos los escalones de su escalera con unos brincos y gritó al llegar a la puerta principal _"Espérenme a cenar"_, al escuchar la voz de su hermano Sam asintiendo a lo que había gritado, Ava abrió la puerta y corrió hasta su auto.

-¡Estoy agotadísima! – Dijo Grace depositando todas las bolsas con sus compras, en el suelo. mientras se sentaba en unas de las bancas de un local de café – Esto de salir de compras me pone de muy buen humor.

- Nada mejor que gastar desesperadamente tu tarjeta ¿No crees? – Ava luego de sentarse, llamó a un mesero que se encontraba en una de las mesas del local. El muchacho la miraba embobado, y ella se reía por lo bajo. "Si se viera la cara de bobo que tiene… se limpiaría la baba en menos de dos segundos" – Quería pedir un café – miró a Grace que se perdía en la belleza del muchacho , pero para Ava, era solo un bruto hombre más, además que no tenía nada de atractivo – Y tu Grace, ¿Qué pedirás?

- Grace al ver que el muchacho que irradiaba con su belleza el lugar, solo miraba a su mejor amiga, se entristeció, pero a pesar que le costaba admitirlo, era un millón de veces más hermosa que ella – Yo… solo quiero un chocolate caliente.

- Enseguida traeré sus pedidos – terminó de anotar lo pedido por las jóvenes y le guiñó el ojo a Ava y esta lo miro asqueado, y el rostro de Grace, mostraba desilusión.

-Wow Ava – sonrió – ¡Tienes a todos los hombres babeando por ti!

- ¿De que estas hablando? , solo ha sido él… y no es para nada atractivo – se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

- ¿Solo él? – Rió- ¿Y qué pasó con el de anoche? Sin dejar atrás todos los hombres que babeaban por ti mientras bailabas.

- ¡Ya calla Grace! – Bufó - ¡Solo fueron un par de besos y nada más!

- ¿Solo un par de besos? ¿Estás segura? – a medida que habla se dedicó a observar el rostro de Ava. Sus ojos eran profundos y trataba de buscar sentido a sus palabras. Dándole a entender de qué no se acordaba absolutamente de nada - ¿No te acuerdas de nada, verdad?

- Claro que me acuerdo. Estábamos bailando y nos besamos y luego… me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa… ¡Mierda! – Gritó - ¿Tan borracha estaba? – y sin darse cuenta el joven estaba a unos pasos de ella. Depositó lo pedido por las muchachas y sin decir nada más se marchó – Grace… dime que no hice nada al cual tenga que arrepentirme…

- Estabas bastante borracha si quieres que te responda con sinceridad – tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, haciendo un gesto de dolor al no darse cuenta que estaba hirviendo – No te podíamos despegar de Brad.

- Brad… - tartamudeó - ¿Brad Woods?

- El mismo.

- ¡Que hice! – Tomó un sorbo de su café y perdiéndose en la taza, mientras se lamentaba en su mente – Cuéntame todo Grace.

- Bueno… - tomó otro sorbo de café para preparar lo que estaba a punto de contarle a su amiga – Luego de tomarte unas cuantas copas más te dirigiste a la pista de baile y él te pidió que bailarás con él. Luego de bailar unas horas lo besaste…

- De eso si me acuerdo… No estábamos besando y luego… PUM, todo se volvió oscuro hasta que llegue a casa – volvió a tomar uno de los últimos sorbos del delicioso café.

- Estaban bastante a pegados cuando los encontré… ¡Tenia sus manos en tu trasero! – Tragó en seco y continuo – Te pensaba llevar al baño Ava, a tu sabes…

-Ava escupió todo lo que tenía de café adentro de su boca, llamando la atención de todo el público del lugar – Grace, ¿No tuve sexo con Brad? , por favor dime que todo esto es un malentendido – rogó. Se sentía sucia, no podía creer, que por su ebriedad había perdido su virginidad y ni siquiera acordarse de aquello que a Ava, le importaba demasiado.

-¡Claro que no!, por suerte… Me acerqué a él y le dije que nos teníamos que marchar – Ava sonrió aliviada- Pero me dijo _"Vete al diablo Grace, esto no es de tu importancia"._

- ¡Que te dijo que! – Gritó – Es que no lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo lo lograste para que me soltara?

- En verdad… Yo no fui quien te saco de las manos de ese bruto – suspiró. Era la parte que no quería que Ava supiera, ya que su mundo se vendría abajo al escucharlas.

-¡Entonces quien lo hizo! – Grace no respondía – Grace… ¿Quién me sacó de tal lugar? – Miró a Grace - ¿Fueron mis padres? – chilló.

- ¡NO! Por supuesto que no – respiró – Ni tus padres ni los míos sabían dónde estábamos.

- ¡Entonces dilo ya!

- Fue… Chad.

-¡QUE! – gritó haciendo que nuevamente, la gente la mirara, pero estaba vez la miraban con desprecio por el show que estaba llevando al cabo - ¿Chad?... ¿Qué hacía Chad ahí?

- No lo sé… solo que te defendió de la mejor manera. Chad golpeó a Brad para poder llevarte a casa.

- Es que realmente no lo puedo creer – respiró entrecortado - ¡QUE SE CREE CHAD PARA ESTAR DEFENDIENDOME!

-Ava, gracias a Chad, aun no pierdes tu virginidad.

-Baja la voz Grace – suspiró – a estas alturas mis padres ya deben haberse enterado de todo.

- No lo creo. Chad incluso se ofreció en llevarte a casa.

- ¿Se lo permitiste?

-¡Claro que no! – Bufó - ¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy?

- Lo siento Grace… es que tú sabes cómo me enoja Chad.

- Lo sé… pero debo decir que se veía bastante atractivo esa noche.

- ¿Chad? , por favor Grace, es un puerco.

-No dijiste que era un puerco cuando te llevaba a casa – Ava abrió los ojos como plato, no podía creer lo que le decía su amiga, realmente estaba bastante borracha – _"Chad esta guapísimo", "Como me gustaría revolcarme en su cama en estos momentos"…_

- ¡YA CALLA GRACE! – Se enfureció – No puedo creer que haya dicho todo eso sobre Chad.

- Me costó soltarte de sus brazos… ¡estabas más que aferrada a él!- sonrió con picardía - ¡Eres de lo peor!

- No sé de qué hablas. Sabes lo que pienso al respecto de Chad.

-¿De qué te gustaría estar en su cama?

-¡Claro que no! – Golpeó el brazo de su amiga – Siempre fue el espía de mis padres. Cada vez que salía estaba él y luego les contaba a mis padres sobre mi situación.

- Tal vez haya cambiado – sonrió Grace.

- Nunca cambiará- respiró – Además que cuando está cerca de mí, me trata de la peor manera posible… pero no es algo que me afecte al contrario, me gusta odiarlo.

- Claro Ava, deja de engañarte a ti misma… - pero la conversación fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Ava que sonaba adentro de su cartera.

- ¿Aló?

-¿Vendrás a cenar o se te ha olvidado lo que dijiste antes de salir? – decía James por el otro lado de la línea.

-Claro que no se me ha olvidado James…

- Ava… ¡Son las 6 de la tarde! – rió.

-¿LAS SEIS?- gritó haciendo que James gritará del dolor por su tímpano – Estaré en unos minutos James. Adiós.

-Apresúrate Ardilla, no te esperaré toda la vida – y sin nada más que decir corto.

- Era James- la miró – Tengo que irme Grace, prometí cenar con ellos.

- ¿Saldremos hoy? – preguntó coqueta.

- No cabe duda – recogió sus bolsas y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde había aparcado su auto.

El trayecto a su casa fue tenso, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que su amiga le había confesado sobre la noche anterior, sobre lo que su mente había bloqueado debido al alcohol. Para ella Chad, solo era el hijo de unos de los amigos más cercanos de sus padres, empresarios sin dudar, y que se dedicaba a espiarla, debido a que sus padres le pidieron esa tarea , cuando se dieron cuenta que su pequeña Ava, llegaba a horas en la madrugada a su casa.

"_¿Chad?, por favor Grace, es un puerco._

_No dijiste que era un puerco cuando te llevaba a casa – Ava abrió los ojos como plato, no podía creer lo que le decía su amiga, realmente estaba bastante borracha – "Chad esta guapísimo", "Como me gustaría revolcarme en su cama en estos momentos…"_

Recordó las palabras de su amiga. _"Chad esta guapísimo" _recordó.No podía creer, que ella, odiando a Chad con todas sus fuerzas, haya pronunciado aquellas palabras. No había nada en Chad que pudiera causarle un atracción hacia a ella, es más, desde los seis años de que se conocían nunca se le cruzó en su mente fijarse en aquel joven. Y porque ahora, con sus 20 años de edad, estudiando en la universidad, la carrera que ella siempre quiso y en estado de ebriedad había pensado de tal manera. Esto la confundía. No sabía si seguir odiándolo o simplemente perdonarlo por ser un "Hocicón", pero su odio hacia él, era más fuerte, haciéndole borrar cada confusión que sentía adentro de su ser. _"Como me gustaría revolcarme en su cama en estos momentos"… _¿Por qué se le había cruzado tal estupidez?, no necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales con nadie y en última persona en qué pensaría sobre aquello, seria Chad. ¿Por qué pensó en el cómo prioridad? ¿Por qué no pensó en Brad Woods sabiendo que, a pesar de saber que era un verdadero patán, era más atractivo que Chad? Tal vez, fue todo efecto del alcohol. Tal vez, el alcohol había alborotado sus hormonas, y al estar en esos momentos con Chad sacó malas conclusiones. Pensar en esto la hizo frenar en seco, no podía creer y menos quería imaginar lo que quería hacer con Chad la noche anterior _"Menos mal que estaba lo bastante borracha para no acordarme de tal asquerosidad" _ y continúo apretando el acelerador. Sintió asco. Aun así, el alcohol no era una excusa, y no podía encontrar la respuesta sobre aquel comportamiento que había tenido en el auto de Grace devuelta a casa y menos podía razonar el porqué. Al estacionar su auto en su lugar se quedó unos segundos sentada mientras apagaba el motor y se preparaba para entrar de nuevo a su casa. Tomó sus bolsas que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto al subirse y se dirigió a su casa. Al abrirla se escuchaban las risas de sus padres, y las de sus hermanos. Subió rápidamente a su alcoba y lanzó todas sus bolsas dentro del armario, haciendo que varias de ellas, se esparramaran por el suelo de su closet. Al bajar, se dirigió directamente al comedor a unirse a su familia, no le importaba mucho que sus padres estuvieran presente pero si, que sus hermanos estuvieran ahí. Al cruzar el pasillo que la separaba del comedor, se sorprendió y se sonrojó a más no poder. Sus padres estaban sentados al igual que sus hermanos, pero también estaban los amigos de sus padres, sus socios y mejores amigos, e incluso Chad estaba sentado al lado de un asiento vacío, respectivamente su asiento, que se encontraba al lado de su hermano James.

- Ava… cariño – preguntó su padre - ¿Dónde has estado?

- Ava se acercó a la mesa y se sentó entre su adorado hermano James y el asqueroso de Chad – Fui de compras con Grace.

- Ardilla, ¿Quieres que te sirva puré? – preguntó James, acariciando su pequeña mano que se encontraba posada en su muslo.

- Claro – sonrió -¿Puedes servirme un poco de ensalada?

-Este asintió. Tomo su plato y con un cucharón, depositó una gran cantidad de puré sobre su plato. Agarró unos tenedores y le sirvió una extraordinaria cantidad de diferentes tipos de ensaladas que se encontraban encima de la mesa – Aquí tienes ardilla, aliméntate bien.

- Gracias James – y se hundió en su plato de comida sin dirigirle a nadie la palabra. Ya se había devorado su primer plato, y estaba por el segundo. Sintió como Chad posaba sus ojos en la castaña cabellera de la joven y con una mirada llena de odio, le preguntó algo que no quería que sus padres se enteraran.

-¿Saldrás hoy Ava? – su mirada se incrustó en los ojos de Ava, haciendo que ella, tensara los puños y se alterara, pero se calmó al sentir como su hermano acariciaba su espalda.

- Yo… saldré con Grace- respondió, echándose una gran cucharada de puré a la boca.

-¿A dónde irás esta vez? – preguntó su madre.

- Aun no lo sabemos.

- Ava… –dijo su padre – Hoy no saldrás a ningún lado.

- ¿Por qué no? – Bufó – Tengo la edad suficiente para salir, además es mi última semana de vacaciones de invierno.

- No Ava, hoy no – respondió su padre, enojado.

- ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO SALIR HOY? DAME UNA SOLA RAZÓN – gritó.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones Ava, soy tu padre y punto – dijo tomando un poco de su copa de champagne.

- ¿CUANDO TE HAS DIGANDO SER MI PADRE? ¡LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA SON TUS ESTUPIDOS NEGOCIOS! – sus ojos ya no daban más al retener una extraordinaria cantidad de lágrimas, y fue como si una burbuja hubiese sido reventada por una aguja, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

- SUFICIENTE AVA – se levantó su padre aproximándose a Ava. – NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME HABLES EN ESE TONO Y MENOS ENFRENTE DE MIS AMIGOS.

- TENGO BASTANTE CLARO QUE TUS AMIGOS SON MAS IMPORTANTES QUE TUS PROPIOS HIJOS – sintió que James se interpuso entre su padre y ella, cuando su padre había levantado su mano para golpearla.

- ¡No te atrevas a golpearla! – Dijo James entre dientes, estaba furioso y no iba permitir que su padre le pusiera la mano encima a su Ardilla - ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – cuando sintió que su pequeña hermana corría a encerrarse en su alcoba.

- No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer James – se volvió a sentar, y se mandó la copa de champagne a la boca, haciéndola desaparecer de un sorbo – Yo sé cómo criar a Ava.

- Y lo hiciste bastante mal – respondió Sam.

- JAMES, SAM - gritó su madre – A SUS ALCOBAS. ¡AHORA!

- Yo… iré a ver Ava – dijo Chad, sintiéndose avergonzado por haber sido el causante de la discusión. Se sintió como una mierda.

Al subir los escalones, sentía miedo. Ava debía odiarlo aún más debido a lo que había causado preguntándole aquella pregunta que había alterado a su padre. Aun así la seguía odiando solo por el hecho de tener que espiarla por obligación de su padre, intentando mil y un maneras para decirle la verdad a Ava del porque él lo espiaba los fines de semas, ella lo golpeó y sin decir más desapareció de su vida. La odiaba solo por el hecho de no confiar en él, habían sido amigos, le había dado toda su confianza en el año que se conocieron, y sin respetar su amistad, no tuvo el valor de escucharlo ya que su orgullo, era lo que más le importaba a Ava, y eso era unas de las cosas que le molestaba de ella. Aun así la encontraba preciosa, sobre toda la noche anterior en donde sus delicadas y perfectas curvas se marcaban en ese pequeño vestido que encajaba a la perfección en su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, pero no eran las de su tipo, no iba desperdiciar su vida en una mujer que vivía del alcohol y perdía la noción de su conciencia cada fin de semana. Abrió la puerta de su pieza, sin tocarla antes de entrar. No vio a nadie y sacó la conclusión que Ava, se había escapado como siempre. Pero unos cuantos golpes y un _ouch_ que se escuchaban desde su armario, se dieron a entender que seguía ahí y se aproximó a ella.

-James… - susurro esperanzada.

-No Ava… - estaba nervioso, no sabía que decirle. _"¿Nervioso?... ¡Qué carajo te pasa Chad! Es solo Ava"_ – Soy yo Chad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sobándose sus rodillas, que por ellas, corría la sangre.

- Yo… solo vine a ver como estabas.

- Yo estoy bien – dijo levantándose y cojeando debido al dolor de sus heridas.

- Yo no lo creo – se acercó a ella - ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?

- ¿Te importa?

- Ava… yo…- no alcanzó a decir nada más porque Ava lo había interrumpido.

- Si vienes a burlarte de mí, no tengo ganas de escucharte.

- No he venido a eso… Yo vine a pedirte perdón.

- Si claro… - rió - ¿Chad pidiéndole perdón a la pobrecita de Ava?, por favor Chad no me hagas reír.

-¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN TERCA?

-¿TERCA YO? –Se acercó a él con los puños apretados , no dudaba que en cualquier momento sus puños llegarían hasta la cara de Chad – ¿Y QUE QUEDA PARA TI? ¿EL ESPÍA PARA HUNDIR A AVA?

- POR DIOS AVA! TE HE EXPLICADO UNA Y UN MIL VECES QUE NUNCA QUISE HACERLO… - se acercó a ella con temor. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y sus castaños ojos de la joven mostraban dolor. Sentía lastima, tenía unas sensación enormes de tenerla en sus brazos y que llorara todo lo que pudiera en su pecho _"Que mierda estoy pensando… Ava jamás estará entre mis planes, además que nuestro odio es mutuo, y cuando hay odio no hay amor" _– CUANDO TE DEDICARAS A ESCUCHARME Y ENTENDERME.

- ERES UN TRAIDOR, ME TRAICIONASTE Y NUNCA PODRÉ PERDONARTELO.

-Yo… Lo siento Ava – miró hacia abajo, realmente se sentía como un traidor, había perdido su amistad por pedido de su padre y le mintió a unas de las personas más importantes en su vida, su amiga del alma – Sé que fui un traidor… pero eso no implica que no esté arrepentido de mi comportamiento- Se acercó más de lo debido y sentía su tenso cuerpo contra su pecho. Ava podía sentir la calmada respiración de Chad sobre su cabeza, se había acercado más de lo normal y esto la asustaba más de confundirla con millones de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Chad no aguantó más y la abrazó. Rodeó sus brazos por sus hombros aferrándola a su pecho en donde ella, solo se dejó llevar. Necesitaba un abrazo, no importaba de quien fuera, con tal solo darle calor y ella con tan solo absorberlo, se podía calmar. Atrás quedaron las peleas, la discusión de su padre y la discusión que llevaban antes del cómodo abrazo. Lloró. Derramó todas las lágrimas que había guardado en la cena para hacerse la fuerte, para que su orgullo quedara bien puesto ,pero con el frágil abrazo de Chad, hizo que todas sus emociones salieron a los aires. Chad la abrazaba con fuerza, la atraía hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo miles de deseos que hubiese querido cumplir junto a la pequeña de los Parker. _"¿Me estoy enamorando de Ava?... ¿Qué me sucede? No me puedo enamorar de Ava, eso sería un error, además que ella no siente nada por mí, solo el rencor sobre la traición que le provoque"_ suspiró. Sintió la entrecortada respiración de la pequeña Ava y se calmó, estaba en casa. Ava no entendía que sucedía no quería escaparse de aquel cariñoso abrazo que Chad le había ofrecido de un momento a otro. Chad, necesitaba aclarar su mente, no entendía que le sucedía con Ava, pero las descargas eléctricas al sentir su cuerpo en el suyo, lo hacían confundirse, sentía cariño… lujuria… amistad… ¿placer? y ¿amor?, realmente estaba confundido. Se separó del cómodo abrazo y tomó su delicado rostro en sus suaves manos – Perdóname Ava… yo nunca quise hacerte daño… Sería lo último que haría.

- Yo… no puedo perdonarte Chad – Chad sintió una dolorosa puntada que comenzó por su corazón y terminó esparcida por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que su sangre ya no circulaba y que su corazón perdía su ritmo cardiaco – Aun no… yo – sonrió, tenía una esperanza, tal vez, en un futuro lejano, Ava sería capaz de perdonarlo y poder tener una oportunidad con ella _"¿Qué mierda estoy pensando"_ pero los brillosos y castaños ojos de la joven lo confundían – Debo irme…

- Ava, no lo hagas… - veía como Ava recogía su bolso color negro y con las llaves de su auto en manos se dirigía hasta su puerta. Ella paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de su "ex" amigo.

-¿Qué no me haga qué?

- No te sigas haciendo daño – la miro con dulzura haciéndola confundir.

- Es tarde para lamentarse – sollozó – Y no me refiero solo a ti – soltó una cuantas lágrimas que demostraban el dolor que tenía acumulado – Sino a mis padres – y sin nada más que decir, dejo a Chad en la mitad de su habitación, mientras ella se alejaba y llegaba a la puerta principal. El gran y fuerte portazo fue el aviso de que Ava, se iba a sus citas con el alcohol.


	3. Su Ardillita

**Capítulo 3: Su Ardillita**

Al salir de su casa, corrió hasta su auto. No entendía que había pasado en su habitación y menos podía entender porque no se podía salir del caluroso abrazo de Chad. Chad la confundía de mil maneras diferentes. Sentía la necesidad de perdonarlo y volver a tener la hermosa amistad que tenían antes del inconveniente en donde, Chad era el espía de sus padres. ¿Por qué quería ser perdonado? Aun no podía entender el porqué de sus palabras, no entendía si realmente quería ser perdonado o solo era una trampa para poder volver a espiarla. Sacudió su cabeza con sus confusiones y arrancó el auto, dirigiéndose a la casa de su amiga. _"Perdóname Ava… yo nunca quise hacerte daño… Sería lo último que haría." _¿Por qué había dicho eso? Nunca antes le había confesado eso, y a pesar de estar más de dos años distanciados, nunca le había tratado tan dulce como lo había hecho cuando entró a su alcoba. Prendió la pequeña radio de su _Jeep Wranger_ azul del año 2008 y relajó un poco sus pensamientos. Al detener el auto en un semáforo que había tocado rojo, volvió a pensar de lo que estaba huyendo._ Chad _pensó, porque pensaba en Chad, desde que se había instalado en su querido auto no había dejado de pensar en él. Pensaba en como añoraba volver estar en sus brazos, sentir su calor, su perfume que la había nublado y volver a sentir diferentes sensaciones que jamás había sentido con ningún otro hombre. Al ver que el semáforo había tomado un color verde, aceleró a más no poder para poder llegar de una vez a la casa de su amada amiga. Al llegar, la llamó y esperó sentada en su auto la llegada de su amiga. Grace no aparecía nunca y esto la alteraba, no tenía otra alternativa que pensar en lo que no quería pensar. En Chad. _"Wow, realmente estaba guapísimo hoy… ahora entiendo porque lo había dicho la noche anterior. Su pelo desordenado lo hacía ver bastante atractivo… y sus brazos. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Chad es solo un idiota más!... Jamás tendré algo con él… ¡antes muerta!"_ Cuando un portazo que venía de la puerta del copiloto la hizo saltar del susto.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? – Preguntó Grace, acomodándose en el asiento – Realmente te asusté al entrar.

-Me golpearías si te dijera.

- Sorpréndeme…

- Yo…- no podía decirlo, ni ella sabía porque estaba pensando en él pero algo que nunca había hecho era mentirle a su amiga. Sabía todos sus secretos y Grace siempre la entendía – Pensaba en Chad.

-¿En Chad? – La miró extrañada - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Mientras estábamos en el café solo decías que lo odiabas…

- Lo sé – suspiró – Pero es que al llegar a mi casa estaba él y sus padres cenando en mi casa.

-¿En tu casa? – Gritó - ¡¿Por qué decidió volver si no ha pisado tu casa en dos años?

- No lo sé Grace… realmente no lo sé.

- No le dijo nada a tus padres ¿no?

- Al parecer no – miró a su amiga – Grace… luego de cenar Chad subió a mi alcoba…

- Ava… no me digas que… - pero Ava solo reaccionó gritando.

- ¡NO GRACE! JAMAS ME ACOSTARÍA CON CHAD – respiró – el me abrazó…

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso Ava? – la miró confundida. Solo fue un abrazo pensó, que tiene de malo un abrazo, sobre todo cuando se conocen de varios años.

- Yo… No sé Grace – sollozó – Sentí millones de sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes ni con nadie – sonrió – Fue agradable – sus mejillas tomaron un color cálido, Grace notó que su amiga estaba feliz, pero no entendía el por qué si ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho que había abrazado – Quería que lo perdonara…

-¿Chad pidiendo perdón? - Grace abrió sus ojos a más no poder, Chad después de desaparecer de la vida de Ava, nunca había pronunciado aquellas palabras y ¿Por qué ahora lo había hecho? - ¿Lo perdonaste Ava?

- ¡Claro que no! – Encendió el motor – Y nunca lo haré.

- Ava…Tal vez Chad realmente este arrepentido de su actitud – la miró- Tal vez quiera una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez necesita tu amistad.

- Yo también necesitaba su amistad… ¡Y me la dio traicionándome!

- Ava… le debes una – Grace buscó su labial adentro de su bolso y comenzó a pasárselo lentamente alrededor de sus labios – Te salvo la noche anterior.

-No me interesa lo que haya hecho por mí, Yo decidí por alejarlo de mí y eso haré – la miró con enojo en sus ojos, pero a la vez la miraba con dulzura por haberla escuchado y cambiando el tema continúo - ¿Lista para esta noche?

- Más que preparada – Ava aceleró y dejo que sus pensamientos se perdieran en el olvido.

Se sentaron en el mismo lugar del bar de la discoteca, ambas pidieron unos tequilas y comenzaron a bebérselos al instante en cuanto se los sirvieron. Ya iban por el quinto cuando Grace desapareció del lugar dirigiéndose a bailar con un hombre que le hacía señas desde la pista de baile. Grace solo asintió al verlo y se dirigió hacia él, dejando a Ava sentada en el bar, hundiéndose en alcohol. Pidió un tequila más al barman que al parecer se llamaba Lon pero no le tomó importancia el nombre, solo le importaba que el hombre le sirviera su copa. _Chad_ pensó y con dolor, golpeó unas cuantas veces el pequeño vaso de tequila delicadamente y rápidamente bebió de él hasta la última gota. Llamó al Lon por sexta vez para que le sirviera su séptimo vaso, él sonrió y corrió a prepararle un tequila más a la muchacha. Así fue toda la noche. Lon le preparaba cada dos minutos un nuevo tequila para la joven y Ava, los bebía desesperada con unas cuantas lágrimas que la acompañaban. Ya iba por el duodécimo. Lo tenía en sus manos, lo observaba detalladamente, el alcohol se apoderaba de su cuerpo, mente y del control de sus manos. Hacía girar el vaso que estaba encima de la mesa del bar, esperando el momento indicado para golpearlo y bebérselo. Se le hacía agua a la boca a mirarlo, lo miraba con intensidad, podía ver como las burbujita del gas del trago se movían en diferentes direcciones. En cuanto, aquellas burbujitas se juntaron y crearon la ilusión perfecta del rostro de Chad. Todos sus músculos se tensaron al ver como las burbujitas del tequila habían formado el rostro que la confundía, del hombre que odiaba, del hombre que comenzaba a volverla loca. Colocó un puñado de sal entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Golpeó unas cuantas veces el vasito del tequila y con los ojos cerrados absorbió rápidamente el licor, luego al dejar el vaso vacío, tomó un cuarto de un limón y hundió sus frágiles labios en él succionándolo hasta la última gota de él y finalmente, tragó. El limón raspaba su garganta y el alcohol raspaba todo el interior de su cuerpo. No podía levantarse, el alcohol ya se había apoderado de su cuerpo y ya estaba esparcido por toda su sangre. Se mantuvo sentada bastante rato hasta que la música del lugar se apoderó de sus oídos y levantándose de su silla caminó hacia la pista de baile. No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando su cuerpo comenzó a caer lentamente, pero unos cálidos brazos detuvieron la caída.

- ¡Cuidado Ava!- gritó mientras la sujetaba en sus brazos. El olor a tequila se había apoderado de su ropa. Cuando un olor dulce que provenía de su cuello, le nubló la vista y la razón de su existir. Era el olor del paraíso.

- Ava levantó la vista y sonrió - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Éste se negó – ¡No has bailado conmigo en años!

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

- Vamos Chad… - rió- Solo una canción y luego podrás llevarme a casa.

- Está bien- sonrió – Solo una canción.

Ya habían bailado más de tres canciones seguidas, ya que Ava, le rogaba de rodillas que bailaran una última canción. Ava tenía sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su cuello mientras que él tenía sus manos temblorosas en su cintura. Ava masajeaba delicadamente la parte baja del cabello de Chad haciendo que este, la atrajera más a su cuerpo. Ya iban en la cuarta canción y ninguna de los dos pensaba en separarse. Chad disfrutaba con ansias el momento, lo había deseado toda la noche desde que entró a la discoteca y vio el cuerpo de Ava siendo devorado por el alcohol. Posó su nariz en su cuello, absorbiendo el dulce aroma de su perfume, el cual lo había nublado instantes atrás. El dulce aroma entraba por sus narices y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo despertar cada fibra de su ser. Ava sentía como la nariz del joven se movía delicadamente alrededor de su cuello, causándole cosquillas… placer… y millones de sensaciones que para ella, eran nuevas. Chad comenzó a besar, lamer e incluso morder, desesperadamente el cuello de Ava, haciéndola suspirar y gemir con cada movimiento que hacía.

- Ava hay que irse – susurró Chad mientras atacaba su cuello con dulzura.

- ¿Por qué? – contestó sollozando. Estaba disfrutando del momento, sabiendo que al próximo día, no se acordaría de nada.

- Es…tarde – dijo con dificultad, su aroma lo nublaba al igual que todo su cuerpo – Yo… esto no está bien.

- Entonces hay que ir por Grace – dijo – Debe estar por… - suspiró al sentir como la lengua de Chad subía desde su hombro hasta el comienzo de su mandíbula.

- Bien – se separó - ¿Dónde está Grace? – Miró a Ava, que con sus ojos cerrados suspiraba continuamente – Quédate aquí – Ava aun con sus ojos cerrados asintió – Vuelvo enseguida- sintió como sus manos soltaban su cintura haciéndola tambalear de un lado a otro.

Ava, al cabo de unos segundos, abrió sus ojos. Chad no estaba y ella solo se mantenía en pie al sentir su cuello arder. Pasó sus manos sobre su cuello, acariciando cada parte que Chad había acariciado con su boca, encontrado algunas partes en donde sus dientes estaban marcados en su piel. Su cuerpo ardía al igual que su cuello, dirigió sus manos a sus narices e inhaló el olor de su cabello que se habían impregnado en sus dedos al acariciarlos. Al sentir como su aroma entraba por sus narices y bajaba hasta llegar a su estómago se debilitó haciéndola oscilar alrededor de su cuerpo. Sintió como una mano se posó en su cintura apretándola firme a su cuerpo para que no se callera, dándole la estabilidad necesaria para poder caminar y salir del lugar sin ninguna caída. Chad les abrió la puerta a ambas mujeres, Grace se ubicó en los asientos traseros y Ava, teniendo la ventaja de que el auto fuera de su propiedad, se sentó en el copiloto y Chad, aun teniendo una gran cantidad de alcohol en sus venas, manejó hasta la casa de Grace. Al llegar, Grace sacó unas llaves de su casa y se despidió de cada uno con un tierno beso. Se bajó rápidamente del azulado auto de su amiga y se perdió en el antejardín de su casa. Chad aceleró y manejó rápidamente hacia su destino. La casa de los Parker. Estacionó el auto de Ava en su lugar y apagó el motor. Observó el lugar, el auto de James, Sam y los padres de Ava, no se encontraban, dejando como respuesta que todos habían decidido salir. Abrió su puerta y rodeo el auto para llegar a la puerta del copiloto. Al abrirla tomó a Ava en sus brazos con dificultad, no por el hecho que fuera gorda, al contrario, Ava era bastante delgada, sino que por el hecho de que el alcohol corría por sus venas, y con oscilaciones en su cuerpo la llevó a su alcoba.

- Bienvenida a casa Ava – la recostó en su cama - ¿Tus hermanos y padres salieron? – se sentó a su lado observando como Ava se refregaba sus ojos por la fuerte luz que entraba por sus ojos

- Al parecer sí – sonrió – Tu deberías saber dónde están… yo salí antes que tú.

- Después de que te fuiste, fui a visitar a un amigo.

-¿No estabas espiándome? – pregunto curiosa.

- ¡Por dios Ava! Ya te he explicado que te he dejado de espiar desde hace dos años – se frustró, le dolía escuchar que su amiga creyera que aun la espiaba.

-¿Entonces como me encontraste ahí? ¿Coincidencia? –Rió – por favor Chad… No creo que haya sido una coincidencia.

-Tendrás que empezar a hacerte la idea de que si lo fue – se levantó de la cama mareado y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro tratando que el alcohol calmara sus revoluciones – Tom me ofreció ir a la discoteca de su padre y yo solo asentí.

-¿Quién es Tom?

- Un amigo de mi universidad – la miró – El amigo que visite después de que te marchaste.

-Ava se levantó de su cama mareada, haciéndola tambalear de un lado a otro, sintiendo como el alcohol ardía por sus venas – No te creo nada Chad – y se dirigió a su armario en búsqueda de su pijama.

- Chad enojado se acercó a ella y la acorraló en una de sus cálidas paredes, colocó sus manos contra la pared sobre los hombros de Ava, dejándole ninguna salida - ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Deje de creerte cuando me traicionaste Chad – Sus nervios comenzaron a crecer adentro de su cuerpo, sentía la respiración de Chad en sus ojos. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas debido al acercamiento de Chad y su corazón, estaba más callado que nunca.

-¿Nunca me perdonaras verdad?

- Aun no Chad… Yo – No pudo articular ninguna palabra más porque los labios de Chad se habían posado en los suyos. Sus labios eran dulces, mas deliciosos que el sabor de uno de sus manjares favoritos, mas delicioso que cualquier otra cosa haciéndolos adictivo. Su lengua se entrometió adentro de su boca, dándole la misma respuesta. Ambos labios se movían al compás del baile de sus lenguas y las manos del joven fueron a parar en su cintura. Ava situó sus manos en sus cabellos, desordenándolos más de lo debido. Ava gimió al darse cuenta que Chad intensificaba el beso y mordía la parte inferior de sus labios. Chad se separó y la miró. Sus labios ardían al igual que sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban más que luna.

- Lo siento Ava… - Ava tomó su rostro y lo besó. No dejo que digiera nada más. El beso anterior había sido magnifico y esperaba más que el anterior. Ambos gemían al sentir que cada uno intentaba intensificar el beso, haciéndoles sentir millones de sensaciones que alborotaban sus hormonas. Chad la abrazó colocando sus manos en su espalda y la aferró a él con brusquedad, quería que no se escapara, quería que lo besara por toda un eternidad. Sus labios eran como caramelos, dulces y adictivos, la forma en cómo se movían lo excitaban y al sentir como su lengua se introducía en su garganta hacía aferrarla más a su cuerpo. Chad sin razonar sus actos, la lanzó en su cama, quitándole con suavidad el rojo abrigo y polera que llevaba puesta, dejándola solamente con su negro sostén. Tomó sus piernas y quitó delicadamente las botas de cuero que traía puesta y subió sus manos para quitar de la misma manera su apretado pantalón. Se acercó colocando sus manos entre su delgado torso y fundió sus labios en los de la joven. Ava desabrochó cuidadosamente cada botón de su blusa deslizándolo por los hombros de Chad, quedando atrapada en sus codos. Chad rápidamente quitó su camisa y en cosa de segundos se quitó su pantalón en donde fue a parar a metros de distancia. Él atacó su cuello con suavidad, besando cada centímetro de su cuello y Ava, solo descubría su espalda arañándolo. Rompió su sostén haciéndolo caer bajo su cama y contempló sus pequeños senos. Nunca pensó que tendría a Ava semidesnuda frente a sus ojos, y la visual, para él, era magnifica, tomó uno de sus senos entre sus manos y lo acarició haciendo exactamente lo mismo con el siguiente. Ava se sobre exalto al sentir como Chad, con furia, rompía su sostén haciéndolo parar en algún rincón de su alcoba, Chad comenzó a mirarla mientras que ella observaba su perfecto torso, en donde sus abdominales estaban marcados detalladamente y sus oblicuos sobresalían de su piel, unas cuantas caricias aparecieron sobre sus delicados senos haciéndola gemir con cada caricia del joven. Chad comenzó a besar su mentón, bajando hacia sus senos, su plano estomago hasta llegar al final de él en donde rompió sus bragas de la misma manera que lo hizo con su sostén. Se quitó desesperado su calzoncillo y abrió las piernas de la joven para acomodarse entre ellas para poder penetrarla sin dificultad alguna. Se acercó posando su mentón arriba de su hombro suspirando en su oreja con cada movimiento que lleva al cabo. Ava se sentía como Chad se movía dentro de ella, con delicadeza y pasión. Sus músculos se tensaron y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, podía escuchar la rápida y entrecortada respiración de Chad en su oído, mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Los movimientos fueron lentos y suaves durante varios minutos hasta que Chad decidió intensificarlos haciéndola gemir con cada movimiento acelerado que el joven producía.

- Te amo Ava… - dijo susurrando Chad en el oído de Ava. Colocó sus manos en los cabellos del joven en cuanto los vaivenes fueron más rápido hasta llegar al orgasmo, en donde las respiraciones recortadas y gemidos se convirtieron en un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

Ava, se despertó atormentada al verse desnuda alrededor de sus sabanas, se levantó y examinó el lugar, su ropa estaba repartida por toda su alcoba, y su ropa interior estaba destrozada. Se levantó apurada recogiendo todas sus prendas en buen estado dejándola encima de su cama y las que no tenían solución fueron a parar a la basura. Se colocó su pijama de ardillas, ya que en cualquier momento llegaría James con su desayuno. Deslizó la ventana de su balcón y se sentó en uno de sus sillones. El día estaba gris y amenazaba con llover. Las hojas volaban con el viento, perfecta imagen para una pintura, los colores rojos y amarillos de las hojas se combinan con el gris oscuro del cielo, formando una imagen nunca antes vista. Los arboles cesaban al ritmo del viento, haciendo crujir y elevar unas cuantas hojas color marrón que se encontraban en el suelo de su jardín. La brisa de la mañana corrió por su cara haciendo mover de un lado a otro sus cabellos castaños. La brisa tocaba su piel, recordando cada instante que vivió con Chad la noche pasada. Había perdido su virginidad con la persona que odiaba y se había prometido que jamás se acostaría con tal persona, pero lo había hecho y no se arrepentía, había disfrutado cada momento de lo vivido e incluso pensaba, si Chad entrase por su puerta, sin dudarlo se tiraría nuevamente a sus brazos con la sola intensión de tener sexo. Pero recordó las palabras de Chad _"Te amo Ava..." _¿Lo habría dicho con el significado de la palabra o fue solamente por follarla? No entendía, pero ella si razonaba que no lo amaba , no sentía nada por él, solo era Chad , pero lo que si tenía claro, era que la excitaba de la peor manera, y lo veía solo como un amigo para el sexo.

- Buenos días Ava – apareció James sentándose a su lado – Te traje el desayuno – depositó en su mesa, una bandeja con dos tazas de café, dos pasteles de frambuesa y sin olvidar, la pastilla para la jaqueca.

- Gracias James – tomó el platillo con el pastel y con un tenedor, partió un pedazo y lo introdujo en su boca. Luego de saborearlo continúo – Esta delicioso.

- Lo compré esta mañana especialmente para ti – tomó su tazón de café y tragó unos cuantos sorbos - ¿Dónde fuiste anoche Ava?

- Salí con Grace – dijo cortante echándose otro bocado de pastel de frambuesa a la boca.

- ¿A dónde?

- A una discoteca.

-¿Cuál discoteca? – preguntó con un pedazo de pastel dentro de su boca.

- Dan's – dejó el platillo vacío sobre la bandeja y comenzó a beber unos sorbos de su café tomándose su pastilla para la jaqueca.

-¿Dan's? – Preguntó - ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¡Es para mayor de 21 años!

- Lo sé- lo miró – Grace se consiguió unas identificaciones falsas y…

-¡Por dios Ava! ¿Cuándo madurarás?

- Yo hago con mi vida lo que se me dé la gana – tomó un sorbo de café enojada - No tengo porque darte explicaciones James – lo miró – Ya tengo 20 años – tomó su último sorbo y dejó el tazón encima de la bandeja – y tú… ¿Dónde fuiste anoche?

- Salí Chloe a un Restaurant.

-¿Con Chloe? – Lo miró enfurecida -¡Chloe es una estúpida!

- Ava, nuestra relación va enserio – su mundo se vino abajo, no quería que nadie estuviera con su hermano y menos con Chloe, que trataba a Ava de la misma manera que lo hacía Lily.

-¡Ella es una perra James! – Bufó – ¡ha tenido sexo con todos los chicos de mi universidad!

-BASTA AVA- gritó, le dolía que su hermana no la entendiera y menos cuando se trataba de algo que a James, le importaba demasiado – NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLES ASI DE CHLOE.

- ¡Es una suelta James! – se levantó desesperada, no quería que su hermano preferido se vinculará con tal porquería y terminaría haciéndole daño - ¡Te lo estoy diciendo porque yo la he visto con mis propios ojos!

- ¿Y qué pasa con Brad Woods? – le preguntó – Chloe me contó lo que sucedió la noche antepasada- Ava se tensó por completa, sus ojos estaban blancos, sus manos temblaban y su piel estaba fría como un tempano – No tienes ningún derecho de llamarla perra cuando Brad Woods tenía sus manos en tu trasero – sus ojos se aguaron, no podía creer que su propio hermano, la estuviera llamando una perra. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir luego de sentir como su corazón se salió de su lugar y ya no bombeaba la cantidad de sangre necesaria. Su pecho dolía, un dolor indescriptible se habitó en su pecho dispersándose en sus pulmones provocándole una respiración nula, en donde la cantidad de aire necesaria, se atascaba en su garganta. Tragó las palabras de su hermano con dolor y las sintió caer en su corazón como una piedra cae bruscamente en el mar.

-James… - pronunció, aferró sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, apretando el dolor que sentía – Lárgate…

- Ava… yo no quise… - Ava dio la media vuelta y coloco sus codos en su balcón, perdiéndose en la vista de su jardín con sus ojos nublados – Lo siento Ava…

-Ándate James… Esta perra quiere estar sola – Le dolió en alma las palabras que le decía Ava, se sentía un idiota, había dañado a Ava y la había llamado de la peor manera – Corre atrás de Chloe… Te estaré esperando cuando me digas _"¿Por qué no te escuche?"._

-Ava… no me haga esto.

-LARGATE JAMES –gritó, haciendo que James, sin ninguna alternativa, abandonara su alcoba.

Varias horas estuvo perdiéndose en el horizonte desde que su hermano había abandonado su alcoba. Chloe había logrado lo que siempre quiso y además, lo había puesto en su contra. Su hermano que tanto amaba la había llamado una perra, suelta o zorra, haciéndola sentir como tal. Sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos como cascada y golpeaban la baranda de su balcón. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas estaban húmedas, varias lágrimas habían salido desde sus castaños ojos del dolor, angustia y soledad. Sollozos tras sollozo era lo único que podía emitir desde su boca y su respiración se perdía al igual que su ritmo cardiaco. Se acordó de toda la conversación que había tenido con su hermano y del placentero momento que vivió con Chad. Limpiándose sus lágrimas entró a su habitación. Se visitó rápidamente y cogió una maleta, en donde guardó una gran cantidad de ropa y sus cosméticos. Al terminar escribió una carta. Se sentó en su cama y pensó nuevamente si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. No buscaría a Chad, dejaría todo lo vivido en el olvido, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. No iba seguir lastimándose por algo que no tenía importancia y sobretodo que al despertarse Chad, no estaba a su lado y no había dado explicaciones del porqué de su huida. Sin darle más cartas al asunto tomó su maleta y sus llaves, y sin mirar atrás cerró su puerta. Pegó en ella su carta en donde decía el porqué de su repentina partida. En pocos minutos, sus maletas estaban en su auto y ella se marcharía hasta un próximo aviso. Giró las llaves y con su pie en el acelerador, abandono su casa sin la necesidad de mirar atrás.

James, luego de retirarse de la habitación de su hermana, se encerró en su cuarto. Su llanto era como de un bebé, le dolía pensar que su hermana, estaba destrozada y aún más le dolía saber que fue causado por el mismo. Varios minutos estuvo llorando sobre su acolchada almohada pensando porque lo había hecho, Chloe no era más importante que su hermana y aun así la había defendido hiriendo los sentimientos de su pequeña ardillita. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus narices y se deslizaban por su mejilla hasta mojar su cobertor. Miró un portarretrato que estaba en su velador, era su foto preferida, en donde Ava, estaba vestida como ardilla y él la abraza elevándola en los aires en su acogedor jardín. Tomó la foto y la examinó por varios minutos, analizando que su hermana, en aquella foto, aún era una pequeña, con tan solo seis años de edad y el con tan solo once años, hacían maravillas para divertirse. Se veía feliz, su pecoso rostro mostraba una sonrisa iluminadora y su alocado cabello marrón estaba desordenado debido al viento.

_El día estaba caluroso para ser otoño, y Ava, no se le ocurrió nada que hacer una sesión de fotografías con disfraces. Hace varios días que Sam le había regalo un cómico disfraz de ardilla a Ava, haciéndose sentir identifica, debido al apodo que le decía James a ella, su ardillita. Ava, saltando de felicidad, al ver que sus hermanos gemelos asistieron con su idea de _ _las fotografías, corrió a su alcoba en busca de su disfraz. Al cabo de unos minutos, todo estaba preparado, Sam había bajado su cámara fotográfica, James había adornado un poco el jardín y Ava, con su carismático disfraz, arreglaba sus flores que tanto apreciaba._

_- ¿Lista Ava? – preguntó Sam con su cámara en mano, preparado para apretar el botón y que el flash hiciera su trabajo._

_- Unos segundos… solo debo colocar estas flores en su lugar – Ava acomodaba cada una de sus flores en distintas posiciones, los pétalos estaban desparramados por todo el lugar y con unas cuantas hojas de colores rojos y naranjos estaban en el contraste de la imagen – Listo._

_- ¿James, terminaste de arreglar los adornos?_

_- Claro – contestó - ¡Ven aquí Ava! – Ava se acercó a su hermano dándole un fuerte abrazo – Párate ahí y sonríe de la mejor manera – Ava corrió hacia los árboles y con unas cuantos brincos llego sin dificultad._

_- James se paró al lado de su hermano mirando el espectáculo que había tenia, se veía tierna y apretujable, se moría por abrazarla y por hacerle unos cuantos mimos – Sonríe Ava – con sus pequeñas manos posadas en su cintura, sonrió. El sonido del flash fue el aviso que la foto había sido tomada._

_Más de treinta fotos habían sido tomadas, con diferentes poses que Ava hacía. Unas cuantas fotos saltando en las hojas habían sido tomadas, corriendo por el terreno, lanzándose a las montañas de hojas, persiguiendo una ardilla y queriendo atrapar un pájaro habían sido captadas por la cámara. Sam ya estaba agotado de apretar el botón y James se cansaba de tener una hermosa sonrisa que estaba en su rostro al ver como su hermanita reía de felicidad._

_- James quiero una foto contigo – dijo Ava mientras corría hacia James._

_- Está bien – tomó a Ava en sus brazos y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el hermoso jardín que había creado Ava hace unos meses atrás - ¿Cómo quieres salir en la foto?_

_- ¡Volando, James! – Rió- Quiero volar._

_- ¿Preparado Sam? – Sam asintió guiñándole su ojo derecho. Miro a Ava, que con dulzura, le sonreía - ¿Preparada para volar? – Ava, con dulzura, asintió._

_- James, dejó a Ava en suelo, en donde su espalda, se encontraba con su pecho. Sitúo sus manos debajo de sus axilas y la levantó hasta la altura de su pecho - Uno…dos…y…tres ¡Ahora! – Lanzó a Ava a los aires y la radiante luz del flash, captó la imagen antes de que Ava, cayera en los brazos de su querido hermano._

_- Sam… ¿Me viste?- corrió donde su hermano y lo abrazo - ¿Me viste volar?_

_- Claro que si Ava – le sonrió – Volaste más alto que un pájaro. _

_- Te quiero James – se lanzó a su brazos cuando James se aproximaba a ella – Eres el mejor._

_- Yo también te quiero Ava, nunca lo olvides – tomó a su pequeña ardilla en brazos, y los tres, cansados, se entraron a su casa, dejando el mejor día de la vida de Ava, en el recuerdo._

Luego de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas más, al recordar uno de sus mejores días de su vida, se durmió. Soñando que su adora Ava, entrara por su pieza y se acurrucara entre sus brazos como en los viejos tiempos.


	4. Tirando todo al olvido

**Capítulo 4: Tirando todo al olvido.**

Luego de unas cuantas horas de sueño, James decidió dejar el hermoso sueño que había tenido, era un claro reflejo de hace unos años atrás, Ava era sola una pequeña y él estaba en el comienzo de su adolescencia. Tenía a Ava en sus brazos llorando afligida, por una ridícula pelea que había tenido con su querido hermano gemelo. Al despertar notó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Su almohada aún estaba húmeda debido sus lágrimas y él aun sentía el dolor sobre la conducta que había tenido con Ava en la tarde. _Ava_ suspiró. Quería que esa discusión nunca hubiese empezado, se culpaba por haber conocido a Chloe y por haberla defendido sin ningún motivo alguno. _"¿Qué pasa si todo lo que me dijo Ava sea verdad?"_ volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez fue profunda y dolorosa. Se levantó de su cama en búsqueda de su pequeña hermana, iba a pedirle perdón, quería explicarle que no había querido decir aquellas palabras, pero que le dolía saber que ella no estuviera de acuerdo con algo que para él era importante, mientras que él siempre ha estado ahí para ella, en cada una de sus travesuras. Se ordenó un poco sus negros cabellos, se miró al espejo y sonrió. Frotó sus ojos con sus dedos y limpió cada una de las lágrimas que habían salido antes de caer en su profundo sueño. Decidido a rogarle a su querida hermana su perdón, se aproximó a su alcoba, sabía que Ava, no iba perdonarlo tan rápidamente, pero con unos cuantos sermones, saltaría en sus brazos. Animado, salió de su alcoba y caminó los pocos pasos que los separaba de su acogedora alcoba. Se quedó helado en la puerta, había una carta y sin ni siquiera abrirla se dio cuenta que su hermana ya no estaba en su alcoba y menos, en su casa. Al abrirla la leyó, una y otra vez, sintiéndose culpable. De las tantas peleas que había tenido con su ardilla, nunca había llegado al punto de marcharse. Siempre llegaba a su alcoba con un chocolate caliente haciendo que su enojo se fuera por la borda. Pero esta vez era distinto, Ava había decidido por marcharse y solo dejar una carta con unas cuantas frases en ella. La volvió a leer, con su alma en mano suspiró y volvió a leerla, tratando de entender que la había dañado de la peor manera.

"_Queridos James:_

_Estarás pensando porque no te avise sobre mi partida. Pero realmente no tenía ganas de dirigirte la palabra y tampoco tenía las intenciones de ver tu rostro. Me imagino que debes estar destrozado, lo puedo ver en cómo me miras cada vez que te preocupo, pero tus palabras fueron más allá de lo debido, eres mi hermano y me llamaste de la peor manera. Te estaré esperando en cuanto te des cuenta que toda palabra que te dije sobre la arpía de Chloe, eran ciertas. No estoy enfadada, al contrario, creo que pudiste hacerme ver lo que realmente soy. Una perra. No lo olvides James, te estaré esperando, pero solo te pediré una sola cosa, no quiero verte, no por ahora, quiero verte cuando te des cuenta sobre la verdad sobre Chloe y cuando estés preparado, Ven a buscarme. Sabes perfectamente donde encontrarme._

_Te quiero._

_Tu ardillita."_

La había perdido, no para siempre, pero por ahora y eso le complicaba. Ava siempre estaba ahí cuando no estaba de humor y ella_, _era capaz de sacarle una calidad sonrisa. Luego de releer la carta más de tres veces, la cerró y la guardo en su pantalón. Con el dolor de su corazón, se dispuso a seguir las decisiones de su hermana, si ella no lo quería ver, tendría que aceptarlo, la había dañado y tenía todo el derecho de tener esa reacción, pero le dolía saber que su hermana, no tenía interés en arreglar las cosas, por ahora. ¿Porque fue tan idiota? Era la única pregunta que se formula en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a su alcoba, para hundirse en su cama y despertarse al día siguiente. Sacó la carta de su pantalón y nuevamente, la leyó. La guardó en su velador y cogió su celular que se encontraba encima de éste. _"Dijo que no quería verme… pero no dijo nada de que no podía llamarla"_ y así, apretando las teclas del teléfono, buscó _Ardilla_. Al encontrarlo apretó _Llamar_ y en segundos, las líneas se conectaron. El problema fue que Ava no contestaba, es más, cancelaba sus llamadas. Insistió unas dos veces más, pensando que Ava no estaba con su teléfono en mano, pero nuevamente, el teléfono lo llevo a la casilla de mensajes_. "Hola soy Ava y en estos no me encuentro disponible por una extraña razón… ¡Cuando revise mis mensajes te devolveré el llamado!" _escuchó la voz de Ava de su grabador unas trece veces mínimo, y se había cansado de grabar un mensaje en donde solo decía_ "Ava necesitamos hablar"_. En su veinteava llamada, se cansó. Escribió _"Ava se marchó"_ y se lo envió a su querido hermano. Nuevamente marcó el número de Ava por última vez, esperanzado que su pequeña ardillita respondiera, pero nuevamente, lo enviaba a su dulce voz de su grabador. Sin dejar mensaje, cortó bruscamente y luego, con rabia y dolor, lanzó el teléfono a millones de centímetros lejos de donde se encontraba. Se recostó en su cama y lloró. La necesitaba más que nadie, Ava era como su luz, y ahora, se había extinguido. Su tristeza inundaba su cuerpo haciéndolo caer nuevamente en un dulce sueño, en donde Ava, era la protagonista.

Ava, ya había manejado lo suficiente, llevaba más de una hora y media manejando sabiendo que, solo se tardaba unos quince minutos al llegar a la casa de Grace. Para Ava, las palabras de James la habían herido y esto la hacía parar su auto en distintas partes para despejar su mente. Aún estaba estacionada en medio de la calle, pensando si su hermano ya se había dado cuenta de su partida. Le había costado un montón haber escrito esa carta, pero tenía que despejar su mente de alguna manera, y lo mejor era irse, sabiendo que, James iría a su alcoba a suplicarle su perdón, y ella, con tan solo ver su dulce rostro y al sentir el amor y cariño que transmitía en su calor, lo hubiese perdonado en cosa de segundos. Aún estaba detenida en aquella calle, con su pie en el acelerador, esperando el momento justo para presionarlo y dedicarse a conducir a la casa de amiga. "_¿Y qué pasa con Brad Woods? – le preguntó – Chloe me contó lo que sucedió la noche antepasada- Ava se tensó por completa, sus ojos estaban blancos, sus manos temblaban y su piel estaba fría como un tempano – No tienes ningún derecho de llamarla perra cuando Brad Woods tenía sus manos en tu trasero" _las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, haciéndola explotar en llanto. Tal vez su hermano tenía razón, ella era una zorra. Tenía la viva prueba para comprobarlo, en primer lugar, se había besado con Brad Woods, el gran patán de la universidad, y por poco, hubiese tenido relaciones sexuales si no hubiese sido por la repentina llegada de Chad. En segundo lugar, tenía como ejemplo a Chad, se habían distanciado dos años, y al encontrarse nuevamente, en menos de dos días se había acostado con él y sin tener ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento. ¿Cuál será tu próxima jugada Ava? Se preguntaba inquietamente. Realmente se estaba valorando como una suelta tal como lo había dicho su hermano. _"Soy una zorra"_ lloró. _"Soy una zorra sin remedio además de alcohólica"_ volvió a llorar queriendo tener a alguien a quién a abrazar. Recordó el cálido abrazo que Chad le había dado y ella con tan solo haberlo tenido tan cerca, se había relajado. Pensó en llamarlo, para que la fuera a buscar y la entendiera, pero luego no lo tomó como una opción, eso daba como significado que lo estaba perdonando y claramente no quería hacerlo. Optó por la opción de apretar el acelerador y avanzar, y tan solo en un momento, se estacionó en la casa de su amiga. Al apagar el motor saltó del auto corriendo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de la casa. Era grande, siempre le había gustado la casa de Grace, era bastante acogedora, además que Molly, la madre de Grace, la había decorado de tal manera, haciendo la casa perfecta para cualquiera. Tocó dos veces la puerta para no aparentar que estaba desesperada. Sintió unas cuantas pisadas en los escalones de la escalera y se preparó. La puerta se abrió y vio a Molly sonriéndole cariñosamente y ella, le devolvió la sonrisa de misma manera, ya que para Ava, Molly, era como su madre.

- Ava –dijo Molly abrazando con dulzura a la joven – Me da gusto verte – le besó la mejilla – He preguntado bastante por ti estos días.

- Molly – dijo Ava – ¡Te he extrañado más que nunca!

- Ven… entra cariño – Molly dejó entrar a Ava y luego, cerró la puerta delicadamente – Hoy día es tu día de suerte.

- No me digas que has preparado pastel de zanahorias – dijo mojándose los labios con su lengua al imaginarse al esquicito pastel que Molly siempre le cocinaba a Ava.

- ¡Has acertado!

- ¡Molly, no sabes cuánto te amo! – le tomo su delicado rostro y le besó su mejilla, con un apretado y cálido beso, dándole las gracias a través de éste.

- Sube… Grace está en su cuarto – le sonrió- Te avisaré en cuanto el pastel salga del horno.

- Gracias Molly – y subió saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la amplia alcoba de Grace. Golpeó unas cuantas veces antes de entrar y Grace gritó.

- Pase.

- Hola Grace – le sonrió – Vine a decirte que me marchó en unas horas.

-¿Te marchas? –pregunto exasperada indicándole que se sentará a su lado -¿A dónde te marchas?

- Yo… vuelvo a la universidad – se aproximó a la cama de Grace y se sentó colocándose sus manos encima de sus piernas – Yo te venía a preguntar si querías venir conmigo… no te estoy obligando a nada Grace.

-¿A la universidad?... ¡Estamos de vacaciones Ava!

- Lo sé Grace, pero yo… necesito aclarar mi mente y no puedo hacerlo permaneciendo aquí.

-¿Y por qué has decidido volver? – Le preguntó - ¿Fue por culpa de Chad? – Ava se sonrojó, agachó su cabeza observando sus manos y nerviosamente, comenzó a jugar con ellas – Ava… ¿Qué sucedió con Chad?

- Nada Grace…

- Ava… - la miró, miró sus manos que las movía temblorosa. Sus dedos trataban de entrelazarse pero torpemente no lo podían lograr. Ava estaba nerviosa – ¡Te conozco hace más de diez años! Sé cuándo te pasa algo Ava… vamos dime, sabes que no diré nada al respecto.

- Lo sé Grace – respiró – Yo… - No sabía cómo decirlo. _"Grace tuve sexo con Chad y luego él se marchó dejándome más excitada que nunca"_ o _"Chad y yo follamos mientras estábamos ebrios"_ eran las únicas respuesta que se le cruzaban en su mente - Yo… me acosté con Chad.

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? – Gritó – Ava… ¡ESQUE NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡HAS PERDONADO A CHAD! – sonrió

-Claro que no Grace, solo fue por el efecto del alcohol.

-Ava, algo me dice que no fue por el efecto del alcohol.

-Yo… - lloró. Grace se acercó a ella y la abrazó haciendo que su rostro quedará en sus brazos – Soy una zorra.

-¡Ava por dios! – Bufó - ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar así de ti misma?

- James me lo dijo - se aferró a su amiga, dejando que sus lágrimas salieran cada vez más rápido de sus ojos – Chloe nos vio el día que me besé con Brad y le contó todo – Grace acariciaba sus cabellos y la aferraba más ella para poder calmarla – Y luego me acosté con Chad y al despertar no había ningún rastro de él.

- Pero eso no te convierte en una zorra Ava – le sonrió – Lo de Brad fue por el alcohol, no fue tomado por tus decisiones – le acarició su largo cabello que parecía infinito – Y sobre lo de Chad, fue algo que necesitabas ¿no?

- Si Grace – sollozó – El problema es que no siento nada por él… Pero cuando desperté, lo único que quería era que… - se calló, no quería decirlo, era una de las grandes razones por la que se consideraba una perra.

-¿Querías qué Ava?

- Yo… quería que entrara por mi pieza solo con el propósito de tener sexo – miro hacia abajo.

- Ava… ¿Tan fantástico fue?- observó cómo su amiga, al escuchar sus palabras, sonrió tímidamente con sus mejillas coloradas.

- No te imaginas – rió coqueta - ¡FUE EXCELENTE!

- ¡Eres de lo peor! – rió- ¿No piensas en llamarlo?

- No, él decidió marcharse sin dejar ningún recado y seguiré su decisión – Ava sintió como un dulce olor a pastel de zanahoria subía y llegaba hasta la pieza de Grace. Inhalo profundamente varias veces para acostumbrarse y para luego, bajar y devorarse todo el pastel - ¡Quiero pastel de zanahoria! Ya no me aguanto – se levantó y se quedó en el marco de la puerta mirando a su amiga - ¿Qué estas esperando?

-Yo… iré contigo Ava – le sonrió levantándose de su cama.

- Grace no es necesario, no arruines tus vacaciones por mí.

-Las vacaciones son aburridas si no estoy disfrutándolas contigo – la abrazó.

- Te quiero Grace… No sabes cuánto – Bajaron rápidamente y se sentaron a la mesa en donde Molly, les sirvió un gran trozo de pastel de zanahorias a cada una. Las horas pasaban para Ava estando en casa de Grace, en donde Molly, la trataba como una integrante más de familia, haciéndola sentir agradecida por el cariño que le brindaba. Mil y un temas fueron hablados en la mesa mientras se comían varios pedazos del pastel favorito de Ava, tales como Chad, los gemelos y sin dudar, sus padres. Molly estaba al tanto del porque Ava, nunca nombrara sus padres y fue por tal razón porque la unió a su familia, sabiendo que necesitaba el apoyo de un adulto. Ava le comentó a Molly que se marchaba vuelta a la universidad y Molly sin entender la comprendió, y sin sospechar, que su querida hija, iría tras su amiga Ava. Al terminar de comerse todo el pastel de zanahoria, Ava acompañó a Grace a preparar sus maletas, ya que ambas estaban de acuerdo en volver juntas a la universidad. Grace guardó una pila de ropa y unas cuantas cosas más que Ava ya no distinguía ya que Grace, se estaba llevando su armario completo. Subieron sus maletas al auto y se acercaron a Molly, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una alegre lágrima que corría por su mejilla izquierda, la hicieron sentirse feliz. Molly podía llenarle el corazón de amor con tan solo mirarla y ella, sentía que Ava, era como una hija más.

- Adiós Molly – Ava se acercó a ella, le besó la mejilla y luego la abrazó.

- Adiós Ava – la besó en la frente – Adiós Grace- y besó a su querida hija en la frente con sus delicados labios – Manejen con cuidado.

- Siempre lo he hecho Molly – dijo Ava mientras abría la puerta de su auto. Ambas entraron al auto y con unas señas de manos de despedidas hacia Molly, desaparecieron del lugar dejando solo el polvo como el recuerdo de las muchachas.

Al despertarme no entendía absolutamente nada, en mi cabeza se clavaban millones de punzadas generando un dolor insoportable. Todo porque había bebido más de la cuenta. Miré a mí alrededor y me asusté, no estaba en mi alcoba y menos en mi casa. Las paredes eran colores crudos mientras que en su casa, los colores eran azulados. Miró su cuerpo, estaba desnudo, una cabeza estaba encima de su pecho, unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y un cuerpo estaba totalmente apegado al de él. Su cabello era de un color marrón claro, tenía un brillo sensacional y el olor de su champú era indescriptible. Delicadamente el cuerpo se giró, haciendo quedar su mejilla pegada en su pecho, y su estómago estaba boca abajo. Su espalda era blanca, perfecta y deliciosa. Las ansias por pasar las yemas de sus dedos a través de su espalda eran inevitables. Paulatinamente acarició su blanca y suave piel con la punta de sus dedos, comenzando por la parte baja de su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros, la muchacha al parecer se dio cuenta que la tocaban ya que unos leves movimientos fueron producidos por la chica. Seguí descubriendo su espalda, al parecer, estaba desnuda, y sin dudar, habíamos follado. Me dedique a observarla, tratando de ver de quien pertenecía el frágil y delicado cuerpo de la joven que estaba recostada. Me levanté para observarla y no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Recordaba todo, de un momento la memoria había vuelto y las claras imágenes de la noche le hacían erizar la piel. La volvió observar, su rostro era angelical, como siempre lo había tenido. Su delicado cuerpo, suave como el agua, estaba tendido en aquella cama en donde habían pasado una noche placentera. Su infinito cabello color marrón estaba esparramado por la almohada, haciendo elevar el delicioso aroma florar de su champú. Y como olvidar su parte favorita, su cuello. Recordó como había besado aquel y fantástico cuello en la discoteca, que con cada movimiento un delicioso aroma dulce salía de sus poros provocándole unas sensaciones que para él, eran como el paraíso. Recordó cada momento de lo vivido, como bruscamente rompió su delicada ropa interior, el cómo su cuello se exponía para ser besado, sus delicados y suaves senos acariciados por sus manos y como sus frágiles y delgadas piernas fueron enrolladas en su cintura mientras gozaban del placentero momento. Lo había pasado de maravilla y había disfrutado cada momento de él. Pero el único problema de la situación fue al saber que la mujer con la que había follado, era la pequeña Ava. Sus atracciones hacia ella eran fuertes, más de lo que nunca antes había amado a una mujer y esto, lo asustaba. No quería enamorarse y menos si se trataba de Ava. Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus prendas que estaban derramadas por todo el lugar, al encontrar cada una de ellas, se vistió. Se sentó al lado de Ava y la observó mientras dormía. Su dormir era pausado, tierno como un bebe y sus delicadas pecas, hacían que su rostro pareciera la de una pequeña. Besó cuidadosamente su frente y se alejó. No estaba arrepentido, al contrario, estaba más que satisfecho. Había hecho el amor con la persona que amaba, y estaba seguro que su corazón le pertenecía a aquella muchacha que estaba recostada sobre una amplia cama, pero era un amor incorrecto. La única solución del problema era salir de ahí antes de que Ava se despertara. No le gustaba la idea, pero era la única forma de dejar las cosas como estaban, sin alterarlas. Salió cuidadosamente del cuarto de Ava, y silenciosamente bajo los escalones, al parecer todos estaban dormidos, lo cual era una ventaja para poder salir sin problemas de ser hallado. Al salir, llamó un taxi para que lo llevara a casa. En todo el transcurso no dejo de pensar en Ava, la necesitaba, quería que su cuerpo estuviera su lado, abrazándolo, besándolo y acariciando su cabello como lo había hecho la noche anterior. No quería dejarla pero era su única alternativa, se alejaría de su vida, con el dolor de su alma, solamente para no complicar más las cosas. Nada podía unirlos nuevamente, sus vacaciones de invierno llegaban a su fin en tres días más y luego, se iría a la Universidad, que gracias a Dios, no era la misma que la de Ava. Al llegar a casa, se duchó. Trató de hogar sus pensamientos con la ducha, pero simplemente no podía. Sentía que su piel aun ardía con los emotivos besos de Ava en sus labios, como sus gemidos prendían hasta su último musculo de su cuerpo y como arañaba su espalda, lo volvía loco. Al cerrar el grifo se vistió. Llamo a Tom, su amigo, anunciándole que pasaría sus últimos tres días de libertad en su casa, debido a que no quería toparse en ningún momento con la hermosura de Ava. Sin discutir más sus decisiones, salió en búsqueda de su auto y arrancó lo más rápido posible para despejar su mente en la casa de su mejor amigo.

Las vacaciones al fin habían terminado y Ava Parker, ya llevaba más de dos semanas en la universidad con su querida amiga Grace. Los días que aún le quedaban de vacaciones los disfrutó leyendo, debajo del arroyo en la universidad, que era su lugar favorito de todo el lugar. Por las noches salía, pero solo fueron unas pocas oportunidades ya que, el humor de Ava, estaba por el suelo. Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que James la había llamado y ella indiferente cancelaba sus llamadas, no había dejado de llamarla ni un solo día de su partida, y ella, con las ansias de contestarle, le cortaba, haciendo que su orgullo ganara como siempre. Desde que se había marchado solo hablado con Grace y unas cuantas veces con Sam, que le informaba sobre el estado de James y sobre su relación con Chloe. Pero solo de una persona no había sabido nada desde su partida, desde esa increíble noche. Chad. Aun pensaba en como la había lanzado violentamente pero lleno de pasión sobre su cama y como delicadamente quitaba cada una de sus prendas. Pero a pesar de desearlo, él no estaba, se había esfumado, como ella lo había hecho hace años atrás. _"¿Estará arrepentido?"_ no entendía porque estaría arrepentido, el había comenzado todo y al parecer, cuando lo miraba a los ojos, lo que menos demostraba era arrepentimiento además que le había dicho unas cuantas palabras de amor mientras hacían el amor. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidarlo y dejarlo todo el pasado. Iba a olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo ya no importaba Chad, solo importaba como iba a comenzar a vivir su vida y eso era el como que estaba pensando hace horas. Bajó decidida de su alcoba hacia la biblioteca, en busca de unos libros que necesitaba para su proyecto. Al entrar vio algunas compañeras y las saludo, se dirigió directamente hasta la estanterías de libros y comenzó a buscar el libro indicado sobre el tema.

- Ava… ¿Te he extrañado sabes? – La abrazó por la espalda y hundió su nariz en su cuello, besando cada sector de él.

- Ava se giró y al verlo, se heló – Brad… - artículo. No entendía que pretendía Brad tratando de ser cariñoso - ¿Qué haces?

-Yo… pensé que… - se separó bruscamente por las palabras de Ava – Lo siento Ava…

- No te disculpes – agachó su cabeza – Fui yo la que debe pedir disculpas.

-Yo… no lo creo.

- Brad… que tal si…

-Ava – tomó ambas manos, las acarició eran suaves, pero Ava sentía que nada estuviese tocándola, no sentía las descargas eléctricas cuando Chad la tocaba – Te venía a invitar a una fiesta.

¿A una fiesta? – Sonrió - ¿Qué clase de fiesta Brad?

- Es la fiesta de bienvenida a los alumnos de la Universidad en donde están mis hermanos – le besó la mejilla y esta se sonrojó – Y yo quería que fueras como mi pareja, ¿Quieres ir? – pasó suavemente su mano por la mejilla de Ava, acariciando y absorbiendo el olor de su crema facial por sus manos – Si no quieres, está todo bien.

-¿Cómo….tú…pareja? – Tartamudeo - ¿Estás seguro que esto no traerá problemas?

- Claro que no Ava, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

- Brad… yo no estoy segura de entrar en una relación aún.

- No te estoy pidiendo eso Ava – sonrió- pero lo espero.

- Brad… dame tiempo ¿sí? – No sentía nada por él, pero necesitaba a alguien a quien amar y alguien que pudiera amarla.

- Te daré el tiempo que necesites – la abrazó – Me tengo que ir Ava – Brad se acercó besándole la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que más de la mitad de la biblioteca observara lo que estaba sucediendo – Te pasaré a buscar en la noche ¿sí?

- ¿ES HOY? – Gritó - ¡Brad no tengo nada con que ir!

- Siempre tienes algo que te hace hermosa Ava – se alejó – A las ocho estaré en tu puerta – y desde la distancia le lanzó un cálido beso.

- ¿Qué pretendes Ava? – se dijo así misma y suspiró al no encontrar por qué le había dado una oportunidad al patán Brad, sabiendo que terminaría haciéndole daño.

-AVA –gritó, se aproximaba sorprendida. Suspiró, ahora tendría que explicarle todo - ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Tranquila Grace, no es nada – tomó el libro que necesitaba y se sentó en unos de los escritorios de la biblioteca – Brad solo me invitó a una fiesta.

- ¿Y tú que le respondiste?

- Que sí – hojeó el libro rápidamente, tratando de encontrar la información que necesitaba – Vendrá por mí hoy a las ocho.

-¿Y qué pasó con Chad? – la miró.

- Ava se levantó de un salto al solo escuchar el nombre de Chad. Lo único que se le podía venir a la mente al escuchar ese preciado nombre era la palabra sexo - No lo sé no he sabido nada de él desde que marche Grace.

-¿No le darás una oportunidad a Chad?

-¿Qué? - no entendía, a que se refería con _"¿le darás una oportunidad a Chad?"_, Grace sabía que Ava no quería nada serio con él. Solo noches placenteras, que jamás volvería a tener – Jamás dije que quería algo serio con Chad – bajó su mirada- él fue el que se alejó – y se levantó para encontrarse con su amiga – Y yo seguiré con mi camino – se alejó de su amiga unos centímetros para hacerle entender que se marchaba – y Brad es una de mis metas – y se alejó con su libro en do su brazo.

-¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta que te mueres por Chad? – susurró Grace, tratando de entender a Ava, pero simplemente, no podía.

Al llegar a su alcoba, lloró. No entendía por qué le había dado una oportunidad y menos entendía por qué Chad no era capaz de llamarla. Tal vez se había olvidado de todo y no quería volverme a ver debido al error que había cometido. Apretaba su cabeza sobre su almohada y dejaba huir sus silenciosas lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas siendo absorbidas por su almohada. Más de dos horas estuvo llorando pensando que haría ahora. Quera seria de su vida y como comenzaría a vivirla. Miró el reloj de su velador, eran las siete en punto y se acordó de la invitación de Chad y pensó _"¿Por qué no?"_ Se secó sus lágrimas y de unos brincos se encerró en el baño. Al salir se colocó un vestido simple, de color verde esmeralda que llegaba hasta sus muslos. Un escote strapless, nada coqueto, pero el color, era el color que más recalcaba la belleza de Ava. Apretado tanto como en la cintura hasta los muslos. Colocándose unos tacones de color negro la pilló Grace cuando entró a la habitación que compartían en la Universidad. La miró y suspiró. No sabía si Ava estaba haciendo realmente lo correcto. Habían dos razones que la confundían y comenzaba a comprenderla. Una Chad nunca la llamó de vuelta e incluso nunca preguntó por ella desde esa noche y dos, ¿Sería Brad el chico correcto para su amiga? Y sacudió su cabeza para no entrometerse en su vida, Ya que Molly varias veces le había dicho _"No metas tus narices en donde no te llamen" _y así, aclaró su mente y ayudó a su amiga a maquillarse.

- Lista – dijo Grace pasando la última pincelada sobre sus pecosas mejillas – Estas perfecta Ava.

- Wow Grace – se giró para encontrarse con el espejo y darse cuenta, que el trabajo hecho por su amiga, había dado resultado – Eres la mejor.

- Años de experiencia Ava – se sentó en su cama - ¿A qué hora pasaría por ti?

- A las ocho – miró el reloj nuevamente – Son las siete cuarenta y cinco, tengo tiempo aún.

- ¿Estas segura de esto Ava?

- Yo… no lo sé- se sentó al lado de su amiga – Lo tomaré con calma ¿sí?

- No tomes decisiones apresurada Ava – sonrió – Créeme… no son las mejores soluciones.

- Lo sé – sonrió - ¿Y tú que harás?

- Yo, leeré estos libros – bufó – Tengo una disertación de Biología este lunes.

- ¿Biología? – Dijo con repugnancia – Espero que Mrs. Black te dé una buena calificación.

- Es algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo me pone malas calificaciones sin ninguna razón alguna- dijo enrabiada.

- Podrías darle una sesión de maquillaje – rió – ella sí que lo necesita.

- Graciosa

- Es la verdad – Rió. Unos cuantos golpes en la puerta fueron las que la sacaron de sus carcajadas. La abrió lentamente y Brad apareció desde el otro lado de la puerta, con un terno color negro y una hermosa corbata color azul marino. Su belleza radiaba y Ava, quedó con la boca abierta al ver su hermosura – Hola… Brad.

- Wow Ava… te ves preciosa – extendió su mano, en donde Ava le respondió y éste la hizo girar- ¿Vamos?

- Claro – se despidió de Grace y tomando su cartera se marchó.


End file.
